Jericho
by BigMike918
Summary: When a fugative is sent to Equestria what secrets does he hold. And what will happen when Equestria faces its biggest threat ever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-The Beginning

By

Big Mike

This is my very first story, so go easy on me with the reviews. I didn't know how to rate it so any advise on that would be appreciated. Well I think that's enough of me rambling on. Time for the show. And I own no pony characters. But the human characters are my property.

* * *

There was heavy panting as the two figures ran through the castle. Dodging guards as they went. Both knowing what they had to do.

" Come on! We need to keep moving." A woman shouted behind her.

" I know! I'm moving as fast as I can. You know it takes twenty four hours for my healing spell to take full effect. Until then I have to deal with these injuries." he replied.

Finally they reached their destination. It was a large room the size of most houses. It had nothing in it except a large pool in the center. It was painted white, and had only one window which was straight above the pool.

The two locked the door and ran up to the pool. The women knelt down and started to chant. After a minute there was banging on the door as the guards tried to open it. The woman continued to chant.

All of a sudden there was a flash of light. She stood up and said, "Alright, the transportation spell is ready."

"Where will it take me?" Was all he could say.

"I don't know. We don't have time to pick a specific destination... It's random where it could send you. Now jump. It only has another minute left." she said frantically.

"Alright. I promise I'll never forget you." he said with a sad face.

"Just shut up and go. I'll hold them off." she said grabbing her bow, and loading an arrow into it.

Jericho stands at the edge of the pool and stairs in. "Rose. I love you." He jumps in as the doors broke open.

"I wonder where this storm came from? The pegasi didn't schedule anything today." said an orange pony with a blond mane, looking out the window. She turned and saw her sister sound asleep on the floor using the storybook as a pillow.

She smiled and said, "Oh Applebloom. What am I gonna do with ya?"

She put her sister on her back and started walking upstairs. Granny was already asleep, and Big Mac was out in the storm tending the trees. She stayed behind to keep her family, and the farmhouse, safe.

She placed her sister in bed, and went downstairs.

She waited for her brother for about 20 minutes before he came in through the door, shaking off the water from his coat. Applejack walked up to him and asked, "Are the apples alright?"

He replied, "Eeyup."

"Anything happen?"

He thought for a moment and said, "Couple bolt a lightning hit pretty close."

"Well at least yer alright." she said with a relieved face. She continued, "We should get ta bed. We'll have a lot a work tomorrow cleaning everything up."

"Eeyup." he said following his sister upstairs. But he had a feeling he should have looked in that hole the lightning made. Mostly because he was sure he heard something in it. He shrugged it off and went to his room.

Applejack woke up to her brother shaking her. "Applejack. Applejack, wake up. We have to go tend the farm."

"I'm up. I'm up." she said rubbing her head. She got up and followed Big Mac downstairs. He had her breakfast all ready for her and on the table. She sat down and started eating. It didn't take long to finish, but then she asked, "Where's Applebloom?" looking around for her sister. "She went off to play with her friends." he said. And they left it at that.

The damage wasn't too bad. Aside from a few apples and a couple trees. But what caught their attention was the big hole in the ground. They approached it with caution, because they didn't know if it would collapse. However, when they got there they were in shock at what they saw.

At the bottom of the pit was a figure. And not a pony figure, but the figure of a creature they never saw before. Applejack spoke up, "I should go get Twilight and the others. Big Mac, stay here and watch... it." he nodded, and she was off.

Twilight was doing the same thing she always does in the morning, reading. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Spike! Can you get that?" she said, then realized he was away on royal business until tomorrow. She stood up and walked to the door. When she opened it she was met by a heavily panting Applejack.

"Hey A.J. How's it going?" she said with a smile.

Applejack on the other hoof wasn't as enthusiastic. "Last night during the storm some lightning hit the ground and made a big hole. Me and Big Mac went to check it out and at the bottom we found this... thing." she said in one go.

Twilight looked at her and asked with curiosity, "What is it?"

"There's no time to explain. I already told the others to meet us at the house. Now come on." she said and then ran off Twilight following close behind.

They raced up the road to house where they saw the others waiting. As soon as they got there Applejack turned and ran for the fields saying, "Follow me!" They all followed her. It didn't take long to reach the hole. Big Macintosh was still there as they ran up to him. "Is it still there?" asked Applejack. "Eeyup."

They all looked into the hole and froze at what they saw. They looked from it to Fluttershy. She realized they were all looking at her and she backed away saying, "I've never seen a creature like that before."

Suddenly Rainbow Dash said, "Girls. I think it's waking up."

They were at the hole in time to see the creature start moving. As it got up they were amazed at how tall it is. Almost twice Big Mac's height.

It looked around for a second and saw it was in a hole. It walked to the edge and with one good jump launched itself twenty feet in the air, and landed ten feet from them. They were all amazed at his leg power.

He had his back to them so he didn't see them. He looked around for a second and then stretched his arms out.

They weren't looking at him know. They were looking at the huge sword on his back. It was single edged, and almost as tall as he was. It was two to three inches thick on one side and razor sharp on the other, and one and a half feet wide. He was wearing armor, a black cloak, and his hair was a bright red.

He was looking around again. He suddenly realized they were there. He turned around quickly turned around, putting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

They all jumped when he did this. Not knowing if he was going to attack or not, they just stood there, except Fluttershy who was on the ground shaking. They all just stood there, no one moved a muscle.

Then they heard three voices all but he recognized, "I'll get you two!" said one. "No you won't!" replied the other two. They kept talking back and forth, but he never took his eyes off the seven in front of him.

"Oh yeah well- Applebloom, Sweetie Belle! Look out!" They both collided with the back of his legs.

He then turned round and drew his sword. He looked around and saw a small, orange horse with a purple mane and...wings. He looked down and saw two other ones about the same size, but different colors.

After rubbing their heads they looked up to him. As soon as they saw him they started to shake like leaves, curling themselves up into balls. They looked and saw Twilight and the others standing there.

"Rarity, I'm scared." said Sweetie Belle.

"It's alright Sweetie. Your sister's here." she replied.

"Applejack, Big Mac."

"Don't worry Applebloom. Just stay still." she turned to Twilight and asked, "What do we do now?"

"I don't know. But first we need to get those two away from... him?" she said tilting her head.

"Alright, back off two legs before I come over there and make you!"

"Rainbow Dash! This isn't the time for that."

He looked back at the group behind him, then back to the ones at his feet.

_Well, if they want them, I mind as well give them to them._

He put his sword back in his sheath. Then he focused on the two small ones. His hands started to glow. He knelt down to them.

"I warned you!" Rainbow Dash shouted and then charged at him.

"Rainbow, wait!" but it was too late. She was already speeding towards him. Her wings were flapping harder than they ever did. Her only thought was getting this thing away from the girls.

He looked back and saw the blue one coming at him. He stood up and turned just as she got to him. He opened his arms and as she made contact he wrapped his arms around her.

_Okay. She's restrained for now. I'll have to take care of her first._

He closed his eyes and focused. Still holding his grip, his hands started to glow. He put his hands on her forehead, and in a puff of smoke, she was gone. A second later she was on the ground next to her friends. The white one sneezed a couple times because of the smoke.

"How did you get here?" A shocked Applejack asked.

"I don't know."

"Maybe... Maybe he knows magic!" said Twilight.

"Rainbow Dash, are you okay!" said Scootaloo running up to her.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Hmm. I have an idea. Lets just watch what he does this time. I suggest it because, well, he could have killed Rainbow but he didn't. So, maybe he's not bad"

They looked at Twilight and then at each other. They all nodded because they had no other options, except Rainbow who still thought she could take him, but she agreed anyway.

He turned his attention back to the two small ones, who were crying at this point. He knelt down in front of them. Using the same spell he just did, he touched them both on their foreheads. They shook when he touched them. But in a puff of smoke they were both in front of the others.

"Sweetie Belle!" yelled Rarity, seeing her sister safe.

"Rarity!" yelled Sweetie Belle.

They hugged, both shedding a few tears.

"Applebloom!" They shouted in unison.

"Applejack! Big Mac!" she said hugging them both.

Twilight smiled at the sight. She then turned her attention back to the thing. But when she looked he was gone. She looked around and saw him leaving ."Come on. Let's follow him. Big Mac take the girls back to the house." she said, then ran after him.

_Well, now that that's done, I should find someplace to stay for awhile. I do have to admit, those little horses were kind of cute. Oh well, that blue one attacked me, and that gives me an idea of the reception I'll get here._

He was looking for a place to lay low for awhile. Suddenly his stomach growled.

I haven't eaten in almost a day either.

He was halfway to the forest when he heard a voice behind him yell, "Wait!"

This was the first of this species ever seen in Equestria and Twilight wasn't going to let it get away. He was facing her now, and she could hear the others behind her.

As she approached he crossed his arms. She wasn't afraid of him so she walked right up to him.

"Um... I know we got off on the wrong hoof, but maybe we could start off fresh? My name is Twilight Sparkle by the way." she said putting her hoof out to him.

_What is she saying? I wonder why she put her hoof out._

Realizing he wasn't going to take it she put her hoof down. "Well... What's your name?... Can you talk?... Can you understand me?..." she said worriedly.

_I've had enough of this. I better get my translator out._

He took off his cloak and through it in the air. It would have fallen to the ground except it hung in mid air in front of him, completely flat like paper. He reached for it, but instead of grabbing it, he reached inside it like it was a window. And then his head and entire upper body was in it. Like he was looking for something.

Twilight was speechless. Her friends had joined her and when they saw this they were speechless too... except Pinkie Pie.

"Ohohoh. What is that? Is it a window? Maybe it's a room full of-" was as far as she got before Rainbow Dash put her hoof in Pinkies mouth, stopping her for the moment.

_Where are you you, stupid thing? Oh there you are._

He came out wearing a jewel on a string around his neck. "That's better."

They all jumped when he spoke.

"Well, that answers if he can talk or not." said a startled Twilight. Everyone else was still a bit weary, so they didn't get as close. Fluttershy was not crying anymore. "What is that exactly?"

"It's my portal cloak. I use it to hold all of my things. Speaking of which." He took a few steps back, then ran straight for his cloak. And with no warning he jumped straight in.

They could hear noises coming from the inside, but none approached it. Suddenly they saw his head and he started to climb out, holding a bird cage. He set it on the ground and took his cloak, gave it a shake, and put it on.

Now everyone was curious, especially Fluttershy. The cage was covered so they couldn't see inside it, but they could hear noises coming from inside. He knelt down and opened a door. He stepped back and as soon as he pulled the cloth back something red flew out, straight for them.

They were about to move when it stopped. It was a bird with bright red feathers. You could mistake it for a phoenix, except it was shorter, and bigger. It actually looked more like a falcon then anything.

Jericho whistled and instantly the bird was on his arm. "That's a good boy. Yeah. That's a good boy." he said patting him on the head. "Okay, after being cooped up for two days, I guess you earned a good fly. Just be back here in one hour, and if I'm not here then you know how to get my attention." With that the bird was in the air, flying at top speed.

"What was that?" Everyone but Jericho jumped. They forgot Fluttershy was there.

Jericho looked back to them and said, "That is a fire falcon. It's what you get when you cross breed a falcon, and a phoenix." They all looked at him bewildered, except Fluttershy who looked amazed.

"You mean you crossbred a falcon and a phoenix?" she said with glee.

"Actually, he was wild but I found him hurt one day, and took him to my home with me. I let him stay until his wing was better, but when I took him outside to let him go, he just stayed right on my arm. We've been friends ever since. And you could say that he's not exactly mine. We're more like, two living things that take care of each other."

"Enough talk, who are you and what are you doing here." shouted Rainbow Dash.

"Of course. How rude of me. My name is Jericho. And as for what I'm doing here," his face fell for a second then he continued, "Is none of your business." he said in a serious tone.

"What's that supposed to mean!" she asked.

" Exactly what I said. I'm here for personal reasons, and those reasons are none of your business." he replied.

"But then why did you choose Equestria?" asked Twilight.

"Well... I didn't choose to come here. All I knew was that I was going to be in a different world, I didn't have a clue I was going to end up here." he said while scratching his neck.

"So yer not here to cause trouble or anything?"

"Well... Trouble usually has a way of finding me whether I'm looking for it or not, so I can't really say no." his voice was calm and unreadable.

"Well then we don't want you here. So pack your bags and leave."

"Fine. I know when I'm not wanted. I'll find someplace that doesn't mind a refugee hanging around." he started to walk away.

"Wait. You're a refugee?" Twilight asked.

"Yes I am."

"Wait, what's a refugee?" asked Rainbow.

"It's someone that lost their home."

"Trust me, I've lost more than that. But yes, I lost my home." He fell silent for a second, "But, if you don't want me here, I guess I'll leave."

They all looked at him for a few seconds as he walked away. But it was Rainbow Dash that spoke up, with a hint of guilt, "Wait. I'm sorry. I didn't know it was like that. If... If you want to stay it's fine by me."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up because of me. You didn't know, so who cares." he said.

"Well, if you're going to stay. Then where are you going to stay?" said Rarity.

"He could always stay with one of us for now." said Pinkie.

"Hold it. Before we decide where I'm going to stay, can I get your names?"

"Well I guess it's our turn to be rude. My name is Twilight Sparkle. These are my friends, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie." she said pointing to each one of them.

"Well you all know my name, so I guess introductions are done."

"Well now that that is settled... Where do we put you?"

"Well my and Rarity's place is out. He scared our sisters half to death."

"Yeah... Sorry about that."

"It's fine. I could tell you didn't mean any harm. Especially when Rainbow attacked you and you didn't fight back."

"That reminds me. Was that magic you used?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I've just never seen a spell like that before. I mean I've seen teleportation spells before, but nothing like that."

"It is pretty high level magic. It took me a week to master it. And I usually only take five days to master a spell. But, I was sick with the flu for a few days before, so my magic wasn't as good as usual." he said shrugging his shoulders.

"Well anyway, it's almost noon. So we need to get going. I guess you could stay with me for awhile. I need to let the princess know you're here anyway."

"Oh great. Just what I need, more royalty."

"What do you mean?"

He let out a deep sigh and said, "Me and my clan have crossed paths with royalty on several occasions. And it never turns out good."

"How not good are we talking?"

"Can we not get into this. It's not something I like to talk about."

They looked at each other and agreed that it was probably best they not get into it. At least not until he was ready.

"Well lets go then." said Twilight.

The trip didn't take long, and soon they were at the entrance to town. Applejack and Rarity stayed behind to comfort their sisters, and explain everything to Big Mac. So with Jericho and Twilight walking up front, Rainbow flying overhead, and Pinkie and Fluttershy were behind them.

"Wait. How are we going to get you into my house?"

"I was thinking the front door. Why? What did you have in mind?"

"No. I mean, how do we get you there without anypony seeing you?"

"Well. That is your problem. I don't intend on being kept a secret." And with that he started straight for Ponyville.

"What! But you don't know how they'll react to you!"

"Which is why I'm doing this. Best to get these things out of the way now rather than later. Besides they'll find out about me sooner or later, so why bother hiding?"

Twilight admitted he had a point. They would find out sooner or later. "Alright. Just try to make a good first impression." She hoped to Celestia she wasn't making a mistake.

Even if she thought this was a mistake, it was too late to back out now. They were already in town. "Alright, I'm going to get everypony ready to see you." With that she walked out and got everyone's attention, and started to explain the situation, that they had a guest from another 'country' and that he's a bit different, but he's nice all the same. And that he would be staying with them for a few days.

She stepped aside and let him come out. When they saw him their eyes were wide as dinner plates. Some looked afraid. Others were curious more than anything.

"HELP!"

They all turned and saw a filly hanging from a tree. She lost her grip, and before they could do anything Jericho was there in a puff of smoke and caught her just in time.

"You should be more careful. You could get hurt like that." She looked up at him and started to cry, and then latched on to him. He had no idea what to do so he let his paternal instinct take over. He sat down and started to rock back and forth trying to comfort her.

When everyone else got there they couldn't believe what they were seeing. This thing was trying, and succeeding, to comfort a filly that just had the scare of her life.

"Dinky!"

"Mommy!" She started to squirm, and Jericho let her go instantly. He saw her run up to a grey pegasus with a yellow mane, and notably eyes that faced two different directions. They ran up to each other and embraced. "Are you alright Dinky?"

"I'm fine."

She looked over to Jericho who was standing and talking to Twilight. She got up and walked over to them. "Um... thank you. I'm Ditzy Doo." was all she said.

He looked straight at her and said, "You're welcome. And nice to meet you." She walked away, but she saw something in his eyes as she left. A caring, fatherly stare, that said he didn't want Dinky to get hurt. Somehow, she knew she could trust him.

"How was that for first impressions?" he asked.

"Not bad actually. At least now they know you're not going to hurt anypony. Well, we should get going." She started to walk towards a large tree, which upon further inspection was actually a house.

"Well, this is it. It's the town's library, but it serves as my home."

"I should call for Gabriel while I'm out here." With that his hands started to glow, and with one thrust upward a fireball shot out of his hand.

"What was that, and who's Gabriel?" she asked watching the ball explode.

"Gabriel is my falcon. And that was just me letting him know where I am. He won't come back until I send a blue one up though." As he said this a large bird flew by exactly where the fireball was.

"I thought you said he wouldn't come back."

"Did you see him stop?"

"Oh, I see." she said, then realized, "Pinkie, you haven't said anything this whole time. I figured you'd be saying how we need a party to celebrate having someone new in town."

With a grin she said, "I already did that last night. My Pinkie Sense told me that we would be making a new friend. Soooo, I spent all last night getting a party ready. The parties at six." With that she bounced off.

_Don't ask Jericho. If my guess on that one is right. It'll save me a big headache if I don't ask._

"Does anything slip by her?" asked Rainbow as she flew down to them.

"No. I don't think so."

"Well, I got to go. I missed a lot of practice this morning." With that she flew off.

"Um." Came a small voice.

"Fluttershy. I forgot you were there. Anything I can help you with?"

"Well I was going to ask Jericho if I could see Gabriel. I mean if it's okay with you. It's fine if it's not." Threw all that she was backing away slowly.

"Sure, he loves the attention." He was about to cast a spell when he realized, "Do you have any small animals in your house?"

"Yes I do. I care for all the animals around here. Why do you ask?"

"Because, what do you think falcons eat? It would probably be best if you saw him here." he said casting a spell, and a blue fireball shot into the air.

"You're right. I don't want any of my friends getting hurt." Remembering falcons main food source is small animals.

"He'll be here in a second." And right on schedule, a large, red bird flew down and perched on his shoulder. "Gabriel, this is Fluttershy. She wants to spend some time with you. Now I want you on your best behavior. Got it?"

Gabriel gave off a small noise.

"Good. He's all yours." Gabriel flew from his shoulder and landed on her back. Fluttershy winced, waiting for the pain of his claws to dig in. But it didn't come. She looked back and saw him there but he wasn't digging in, just sitting there. "I trained him well didn't I?"

"Yes you did."

With that the three of them walked inside. He wasn't surprised at all the books, since Twilight told him her home was also the town library.

_This is amazing. The tree is hollow, but it's still alive._

"Well, uh... Mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Go ahead."

She levitated a piece of parchment and a quill to herself.

She asked him questions for a few hours. When she looked up at the clock it was 5:48.

"We better get going. Don't want to miss Pinkies party." She got up and headed to the door. Jericho, who was now wearing a red robe instead of his armor, followed her. "You coming Fluttershy?"

"I'm fine."

"Alright see you later." She walked out the door into the cool evening. Looking back to make sure he was there, and when she saw he was, she started to walk towards Sugar Cube Corner.

It didn't take long to get there. When they opened the door the lights were off. They both went in, and when they were in the center of the room the lights came on.

"SURPRISE!"

Twilight was startled and jumped back.

"Pinkie, don't do that." she said. But then she saw everybody chuckling, and giggling to themselves. She turned her head when she realized what they were giggling at.

"Can I help you?" was all Jericho said.

She quickly took her arms from behind his head as he set her down. She was visibly blushing, but Jericho wasn't. She was about to say she was sorry, but Pinkie got to them.

"This is your party. Doyoulikeit? Doyoulikeit? Doyoulikeit?" She said it so fast you could hardly understand her.

"Well. I don't usually go to parties, so don't ask me."

She stopped bouncing for a second, then picked back up and said, "Okay dokey lokey. Follow me."

Reluctantly he followed her. And all the others followed them. She took him to a large table, and pulled out a chair to sit on.

"I hope you don't mind, but some ponies have some questions for you." she said as he sat.

"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

Well, I think this was a good beginning. If you do to, or don't, please tell me.


	2. Flying At Night And Meeting The Princess

Looks like we've hit chapter 2. Well lets take a look at what happens when our hero meets someone that could be the key to his happyness.

* * *

Chapter 2- Flying At Night And Meeting The Princesses

By

Big Mike

After three hours of nonstop questions, Jericho had enough. When everyone was getting cake he snuck out the back.

"This is why I don't go to parties, too much noise." he said annoyed.

He looked up at the clear starry sky and decided to take a walk to clear his head.

After about ten minutes it wasn't working. So he decided to try something he hadn't done in awhile.

"Maybe a nice fly will work better." he said.

Jericho's hands started to glow. He focused the magic to do what he wanted it to do. He felt his bones shift, his skin stretch, his muscles build, and feathers grow. When it was all done he had a full grown set of wings. He flexed them out a couple times, getting used to the feel. Then with one motion he was air born.

_I love the feel of wind on my face. Learning this spell was one of the best decisions I ever made. Now that I'm alone I can have a chance to think._

_First off, I'm in a world populated by talking ponies. At least they're nice._

_Second, I have no idea if I'm going to be followed. And if I am followed, there's a good chance someone will get hurt._

He suddenly realized he was over a forest. He stopped. Looking around he saw a clearing. As he approached it he saw someone in the center of it. He turned around, noted he was still close to Ponyville, and decided to take a look.

He didn't want to scare her so he landed in some bushes not far away, being careful not to make a sound. He then crouched down and listened.

"Why doesn't anypony appreciate my work? I put my heart and soul into it, and they just ignore it. I know I'm only talking to stars, but it feels good to get this off my chest. I just wish I had somepony to talk to." she said in between sobs.

"Why can't I stand to see a girl cry?" he whispered to himself.

"I just want somepony that can... can understand me."

"Join the club." Jericho said, finally finding a way he could help.

Immediately she was standing and spun around, "Who's there? Come out right this second or else."

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." he said walking out. "I was just out for a nice fly, I heard you crying, and decided to see what was wrong. And about your work never being appreciated, I can relate to that." he said sitting down on a soft patch of grass.

"What do you mean?"

"Back home I had a very important job, but everyone took me for granted. Now that they don't have me anymore, I wish I could see how they do."

"I see."

The silence dragged on for a minute. So Jericho took it upon himself to keep the conversation going.

"Beautiful night isn't it?"

"What?" she said startled.

"Sure. I always thought the night was more beautiful than the day." he said looking up. "What do you get in the morning? Blue with a few white spots, and a big ball of light you can't go more then a second looking at. But... What do you get at night? A light show you could stare for hours at. And I almost forgot. My name is Jericho."

"I'm... Luna."

"Alright Luna. Care to sit with me for awhile?"

She was hesitant at first, but she saw him smile, and she knew she could trust him, "Alright." The moonlight and the stars were reflecting off of a river that was running along the clearing. Both of them looked up and were mesmerized by what they saw. The stars had arranged themselves in beautiful patterns, intricate designs, and gorgeous shapes. The stared at it for hours, not taking their eyes off of it.

Luna was laying down next to him, watching as this 'light show' was happening. And somewhere along the way Luna started to lean against Jericho. And either he didn't mind, or he was too caught up in the stars to notice. Luna decided to think it was the first one.

Whoever controls the night sky must be very happy tonight. I wish I could meet whoever it is, but who am I kidding. That will never happen. I wonder if she would laugh at me if I told her? Well, I guess I'll find out.

"I've always wondered who made the first night sky."

"You have?"

"Yeah. I have no idea who it was, but they must have been the definition of beauty. Especially to make something as beautiful as this."

Luna turned away and blushed, because he essentially said she was the definition of beauty. She started to wonder if she should tell him the truth.

"Oh well. If I never meet him, or her, I'm fine with just watching his, or her, work at night." he said lying down.

_If he doesn't care if he finds out, I guess I don't have to tell him. _She thought smiling.

"Well. It's getting late. I should probably go." Jericho got up and spread his wings.

"Wait!" Luna said and immediately shied away.

"Yes?"

"I just don't want to be lonely again."

"Would you like me to take you home?"

She looked up, a bit puzzled. She would have liked it if he did, but she didn't think it was a good idea. What if her sister saw them. But at this point she didn't care how overprotective her sister is. "Yes, I'd like that."

The trip didn't take long. And soon they were at the city gates. With ease Luna stopped, and Jericho right behind her.

"I'd like to thank you for this wonderful evening, Jericho."

"No problem. I enjoyed it too."

"Well. If you're ever in Canterlot, come and see me. I live-"

"I don't need to know where you live. Because I've been in contact with you I'll be able to find you with my locator spells."

"I see."

They hovered there for a moment. Then finally Luna did something both she and Jericho didn't expect, she lunged forward and planted a kiss right on his cheek. Then without warning she flew away.

Jericho didn't know what to think. He let out a sigh and started to fly back to Twilights.

_What just happened?_

"Oh. Where could he be?" said a very nervous Twilight.

"No one saw him leave the party, so he could be long gone by now if he wanted, sugarcube."

"No problem. I'll just make a few sweeps of the area and find him in no time."

But before she or the other five could do anything, the door opened, revealing a very tired looking Jericho. He walked in and sat down in a corner and closed his eyes.

"Jericho. Where have you been?"

"I needed some air, and decided to go for a nice fly." he said flexing his wings.

"Where did you get those!" said Rainbow Dash getting extremely close to them.

"Magic."

"You can make wings for yourself. But I tried that and barely succeeded in making flimsy ones. How did you make those?"

"Instead of making them out of something else, I made them out of what I already had."

"You mean you..."

"Yup. I grew bones, stretched my skin, and converted hair making follicles into feather making follicles, then sped up the process of making feathers. All in about five seconds. Speaking of which, I almost forgot to put them away." Instantly the wings started to absorb back into his skin. When it was done his back was smooth as is was before. "It used to take five minutes at first, but now I can do it in an average of five seconds."

"Well all that aside. Where were you?"

"I went out to get some air. I flew over this forest I saw, and I got caught up in the scenery. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go to sleep."

"You went into the Everfree Forest?" they shouted in unison.

They looked at each other in shock. Both that he went into the forest, and that he made it out alive. Mostly because he was by himself.

"Well we should all get to bed. The seven of us have a big day tomorrow. We're all going to the capital city, Canterlot, to meet with Princess Celestia. We may not have an appointment, but I'm sure she'll see us."

I guess I'll be able to see Luna after all.

"If I'm going to be meeting royalty tomorrow, then I better get some sleep. And I suggest you all do the same." He whistled and Gabriel immediately flew to his arm.

"What are you going to be wearing? I bet you have some magnificent formal attire." said Rarity

"Actually, that just occurred to me. I think I'll wear my kingdoms traditional formal attire. Now if you'll excuse me, Gabriel is hungry." He opened a window and said, "Alright, go out and have yourself a nice meal." And in a flash Gabriel was airborne.

"Oh my, I better go home and make sure all my animals are safe. I'll see you all tomorrow." Fluttershy said flying off.

"And I should go as well. Like you said we need to get our sleep." With that Rarity left.

"Yeah, and I got to let Big Mac know I won't be working tomorrow." Applejack walked out.

"We need to be sure to have another party for you, since you missed your first one. By." Pinkie Pie bounced off like normal.

"Well if you'll excuse me I need some shuteye." Rainbow Dash left, leaving Jericho and Twilight alone.

"Well, as they say 'My home is your home.' So make yourself comfortable and if you get hungry, the kitchen is in there. The bathroom is up the stairs and to the right. And I don't have a guest room but I do have an extra bed you can use."

"Thanks, but I'm fine down here. I don't really care for beds."

"I see. Well if you need anything just come up and ask." she said walking up the stairs.

When she closed the door he took off his robe and folded it up. He took his cloak and reached into it and pulled out a new robe, which he set on a chair. He laid down on the floor and closed his eyes. In seconds he was asleep.

Jericho was floating in a black void. He saw absolute nothingness. He looked around. Suddenly he heard voices.

"Why Jericho...? Why did you let us die...? You could have saved us... But you didn't...Why didn't you...?

"It's true... you could have saved us, but you didn't..."

"Why didn't you save your brothers Jericho...? You knew it would break our hearts when you told us... But you told us anyway... Me and your father were so disappointed in you... And you didn't even care enough to come to our funeral..."

"Yes, you disappoint me son... You were in charge of keeping your brothers safe... And you let them die... How can you even show your face in the light of day knowing it was your fault your brothers, and your parents died because of you...?

All their voices melted into one as they said, "Why. Why. Why." Over and over.

"It wasn't my fault! I didn't know! It wasn't my fault! It wasn't my fault!

"It wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault." Was all Jericho was saying. Still laying on his folded up robe. but instead of laying still, he was tossing in his sleep.

"What do we do now? We've tried everything to wake him up." said Twilight worriedly.

"I don't know sugarcube. I can't think of anything else."

"Well darlings, if we're going to Canterlot we need to go soon it's almost noon."

"I say we just carry him." They all looked at Rainbow, "What? He's only one guy, he can't be that heavy."

"Maybe we should leave him alone, and wait for him to wake up on his own." Came a weak voice.

"What I want to know is: What isn't his fault?"

They all looked at Pinkie, who was standing over him with a worried expression. "Me and Twilight talked about dreams once. She said they usually have something to do with you and your subconscious. So, I'm wondering, what could have happened that was so bad he's having nightmares about it."

Almost as if on cue, Jericho shot up causing all of them to jump back. His breathing was heavy, he had tears in his eyes, and his eyes were glazed over.

They all stood there for a minute staring at him. Finally Twilight gets some courage built up and takes a few steps forward.

"Jericho, are you okay?" She put her hoof on his shoulder, and shook it a little. Suddenly, he grabs her arm, which made her scream. She didn't know what to do, so she just stood there. He calmed down a little, which gave Twilight an idea. With no warning she embraced him in a hug. He sat there for a second, then slowly hugged back.

The others looked at each other, then back to them. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"What's going on?"

Twilight jumped back, in shock at the sudden noise. But she quickly composed herself.

"You were having a bit of a moment when you woke up from your dream."

"Great. It's starting again."

"You mean this has happened before?"

"Yeah. Except normally these episodes I have last anywhere from five hours to a whole day, without me moving. What I'm curious about is why you were hugging me." he said getting up and brushing himself off.

"Well if you have a traumatic experience in your life, sometimes a little hug can go a long way." answered Fluttershy.

"Do you have anything you want to talk about sugarcube?" Applejack said sympathetically.

"No. It's fine."

"Are you sure. You can talk to us if you want."

"It's fine. I don't like to talk about it." he said putting on the robe he took out the night before. It was a deep blue, with gold and silver lines all over it.

"That robe is gorgeous!" said Rarity. She went up and started to look it over. "This silk is very high quality. Where did you get this."

"It's been in my clan for almost thirteen generations."

"Can we please go? It's almost twelve o'clock. And I want to get to Canterlot today." said Twilight.

The trip didn't take long. They got many looks, mainly because of Jericho, but soon they were in a waiting room. They told the assistant that they would like an audience with Princess Celestia. They were told to wait in a small room and to ask if they required anything.

After about ten minutes the doors opened revealing a tall, white horse with a horn, and wings, followed by a small dragon. Everyone, except Jericho, bowed.

"Twilight!" The dragon said hugging her.

"Hi Spike. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I didn't expect to see you all here. Why are you here anyway?"

"We'll explain in a minute."

"How are you my most faithf-." She noticed Jericho. "I see we have a guest." she said with a look of curiosity on her face.

"Yes. This is Jericho, Princess. He came here from another world."

"I see. Well then, Jericho, tell us about yourself. You could start with what you're doing here."

He let out a deep sigh. "Fine. Since you all seem so curious about me, I think I tell you. No. Better yet, I'll show you." He got up.

"What do you mean?"

"They know I don't want to talk about it, but you all want to know, so I think I'll show you. And I know the perfect spell to do it." And with that he cut his palm open with his sword.

"What are you doing!" shouted Twilight, as the others watched.

"It's all part of the spell." He made a large circle around them all. He dipped his index finger into the blood, and made a dot on his forehead. He dipped in his finger again.

"This dot on my head will connect my mind and this ring. Please come here, I need to put a dot on your foreheads."

"What? Why?"

"You want to know about my past, this is how I choose to tell you."

After mulling it over they all agreed. They stepped forward one at a time, and Jericho placed a dot on each of their foreheads. He then walked up to Celestia and did the same. Which caused the others jaws to drop.

"I'll stop once in awhile if I have to say something. Also I plan on skipping through some things. And as a warning, some of the things you're about to see are not pleasant."

He put his hands on the ground in the center of the circle and focused on the spell he wanted to use. Just like all the other times he used magic his hands started to glow, but instead of the usual red color, they were glowing black.

Everyone looked around them as red marking started to swirl around in the air. They watched in amazement as the marks turned into shapes. After awhile the shapes started to change colors. Suddenly, instead of random patterns, they started to spin around them.

They spun faster. With great speed that could easily rival Rainbow Dash, it pushed up. When it get to the top it formed a cone. Then the bottom followed, making a ball. They looked up and saw a large rainbow colored orb, swirling around.

They were all thinking the same thing, _'It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.'_

Nine rope like appendages came out and connected themselves to the dots on everyone's forehead. Suddenly they all blacked out.


	3. The Past Part 1

Lets take a look into the past of someone that would reather leave it alone. Jericho the man he is today? And what event made him The Past (Part 1)

By

Big Mike

There was a flash of light. Everyone closed their eyes, and when they opened them they were in a completely dark room. They could see each other, but it was like the room itself was black. But it wasn't empty. A few feet away were three boxes. And sitting on top of the center one was Jericho.

"Hello. Shall we get started."

"Where are we."

"Well Twilight, you're in my mind. In here we will seeing my memories. Know I'm certain you're wondering about these boxes."

They all nodded. Celestia approached one. When she tried to touch it she was hit with a jolt of electricity and sent flying back. Instantly the others went to her. As she got up her eyes were glaring at Jericho.

"You should really wait until I explain everything about these boxes. You see, they contain my memories. And only I am able to open, much less touch, them. Anyone else tries, and that happens."

"Why do you have that?"

"To keep those I don't want knowing my memories, from finding them out. Lets get started. There are three boxes, the center one is my memories, the right one is the skills I've learned, and the left is everything else. I think we should get started.

He walked up to one of the boxes and touched the center. The side he touched fell down.

"Step in please. And don't worry, You won't get shocked. Also I will be stopping once in awhile if I have something to say."

He stepped inside.

"Shall we go then?" said Celestia walking in.

"Come on girls. There's no turning back now." said Twilight walking in.

"I'm not turning back now."

"I do believe she's right darlings."

"Maybe we shouldn't."

"Come on Fluttershy. This could be fun."

"Don't worry sugarcube, we'll be with you every step of the way."

"Alright."

And with that, the three of them stepped in.

"Now that we're all here, I'll explain how this works. I will concentrate my magic into the box, which will transport us to the point in time I wish, in this case I will start with age sixteen. After that you'll be watching events unfold. But I will be jumping through some unimportant things. If you have a questions, raise your… hoof. Got it?"

They all nodded. He then closed his eyes, and his body started to glow. Then there was a flash.

"_Looks like I'm the first one up again. Oh well. Better go get the mail." said a significantly younger Jericho. _

_He walked outside and reached into the mailbox. He walked back into the house sorting through the envelopes. _

_"Bill, bill, letter to Allen and Jacob, letter from grandma, bill, bill. Well not much today." _

_He set it on the kitchen table, and started breakfast. _

_"What should I have. Since it's my birthday, I think I should treat myself. Bacon and eggs, best breakfast ever." _

_He opened a cupboard and pulled out a basket filled with e-._

"I think we can skip this. The important part doesn't happen until later that day."

"_Well, the potato crop is doing good this year. I can't wait until harvesting season is done. Then we get a whole three months to ourselves. Am I right Allen?" _

_Jericho said to a young man resembling him, only slightly shorter, thinner, and blond hair. _

_"You're right. And I think I can tell you who Jacob will be spending his time with." _

_They looked at each other and in unison said in a mocking voice. "_

_Anna!" _

_Then they both laughed. _

_"Mitch. Allen, you two are just jealous that I have a girlfriend and you don't." said an almost exact copy of Jericho, if not for the beard, and black hair. _

_"Please. We could get girlfriends if we wanted. Right Allen?" "_

_Just like that." He snapped his fingers. "_

_You're not the ones that have all the girls in town drooling at your feet." _

_"You wouldn't have half the girls at your feet if it wasn't for that smooth talk of yours." _

_"When you got it, you got it." he said with a smirk. _

_"Well it almost got you killed last year. Remember that little brunette you dated for a week, until you found out she had a boyfriend. Speaking of, you still haven't thanked me for keeping him from skinning you alive." Jericho said smacking him on the back of the head. _

_That silenced all of them for a few minutes._

"Ya grew up on a farm?"

"Yes I did. And they were some of the happiest years of my life. Unfortunately, that ended this particular day."

"You had two brothers?" asked Rarity.

"Yup. We were triplets. I was the eldest by about ten minutes, then Jacob, then Allen."

"You seemed really close." commented Fluttershy.

"We were. They were the closest thing to friends I ever had."

"I'm curious, why do they keep calling you Mitch, when your name is Jericho?"

"That will be explained later."

"_I almost forgot. You two got a letter today." he said handing Jacob the envelope, when they got inside._

_ He opened it up and read it, with Allen looking over his shoulder. After a minute they looked at each other. "_

_Family meeting! Know!" shouted Jacob. _

_Jericho sat at the table as they waited for their parents. It didn't take them long to get to the kitchen. They sat down and waited for Allen and Jacob to speak. Instead Jacob handed the letter to Allen, who proceeded to read it._

_Dear Jacob and Allen of the Jericho clan, _

_We are writing you to inform you that you have been drafted. You will be expected to be at the capital city of Sonta three days after receiving this letter to begin your military training. We request that you pack light, and only pack the essentials. When you report to Military Headquarters ask for Colonel Andrews, and state your buisness._

_From,_

_The Draft Board_

_T__hey all looked at their parents. Their dad's head was down, and their mom was crying._

"I think we can skip this." he said.

"What's a draft board?" asked Fluttershy.

"If you get a message from the draft board, you are officially a soldier."

"You mean... your brothers were soldiers?" This was the first Celestia spoke, so no one was expecting it.

"Yes, and so was I."

"But you didn't get a letter."

"I volunteered. And before you ask why, it was because of my brothers. I was the eldest, even if it was only by ten minutes, which means it was my job to keep them safe. Now lets continue. I'm going to skip ahead about two years to the end of the war. And remember how I said some of this may not pleasant? Well, this is one of those times."

"_Alright men, this is our last stand. If we can hold off the enemy force until backup arrives, we can end this war today! And remember, you are not fighting for your country, your king, or even yourselves. You are fighting for your families, your wives, your friends, and your children! Remember that, and you can win!" _

_When the general's speech was done all the soldier let out one big war cry._

_They waited for three hours, and finally the signal came. A fireball was shot straight in the air about two hundred yards away. "_

_Get ready!" _

_Within five minutes there was a huge battle occurring. Jericho, his brothers, and everyone else were easily holding their own, even though they were outnumbered two to one. Suddenly they heard the general._

"_They're coming in for an aerial attack!"_

_Jericho quickly took care of the guys around him, then jumped to a safe distance. He, and a few others, charged their magic, and in one motion shot a bolt of electricity for his index finger, hitting one of the enemies. They repeated this until there were no enemies left in the air. The a horn was sounded off, which meant the reinforcements were here. He looked back and saw about five thousand allied soldiers bearing down on them._

"_I mind as well find my brothers. I don't think this will last long."_

_He jumped down and started running into the battle, taking out enemies, and assisting allies were he could. Finally, he saw his brothers. They were back to back defending each other. Allen, with his bow would attack at long distances. And Jacob would defend with his shield and stab with his dagger._

"_You two are getting rusty." Jericho said slashing an enemy that was about to get them._

"_Hey Mitch. Thanks for joining us."_

"_Well I was in the neighborhood, so I decided to drop by." They all laughed at the joke._

"_They're retreating!" cried the general_

_All of them looked and it was true. The enemy was in full retreat, with their forces on their tail._

"_Come on. Lets show them what happens when you mess with our country." said Jacob._

_They all ran after them, the general in the lead. Once they reached the top of the hill, arrows started to hit them. Everyone scattered. Jericho easily hid behind his shield, and ran behind a large boulder. He turned around to call his brothers. But what he saw was his brothers, both laying on the ground, with at least a dozen arrows in each of their chests. Both of them were a bloody mess._

He heard a gasp come from the others. He turned to them to see Twilight holding Spike's face to her chest, a look of horror on her face. Applejack had her head down just enough to cover her eyes. Rainbow Dash was trying to comfort Fluttershy. Rarity had her hoof over her mouth. Pinkie's expression was no longer happy, but sad. And Celestia was just watching, with surprise painted on her face.

"I know it looks bad, but this is nothing compared to actually being there. Can you imagine seeing the last two people that care for you in the world die right in front of you?"

"But I thought you had your parents back home." said Twilight.

"One week before this we received a letter informing us our parents had died. Because they were too old to work the farm, they got other jobs, working in a lumber mill. They were both crushed by three tons of wood."

They all stared at him. He said this as if he didn't care. All of the ones there were shocked, except Fluttershy. Her being the most emotional of the group, she could tell reliving this was tearing him apart from the inside out.

"That's why my brothers died. They were too focused on our parents, and not on the matter at hand. So essentially I had no one. Do you know what it's like to be completely alone? To know that there will be no one with you when you need it? Because until you do you can't imagine what I've been through."

"I know what it's like."

They all looked to Celestia. All but Jericho knew what she meant.

"Then you know what I feel like at this point. Now then… I'm going to skip ahead a couple of years."

_They were in a dimly lit room. They could all clearly see it was a bar. Mainly by the bottles of colorful liquids on the shelves. There were five tables, a counter, and about seven people. And in the back were five doors._

_A small man came in wearing a cloak that covered his whole body. He went up to the bartender._

"_Is __**he **__here?"_

"_He's in room three. Hey take this with you. Otherwise you won't last two minutes with him." he said, giving him a bottle of red liquid._

"_Thank you." he said taking the bottle. He walked towards the door. Before he opened it he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. He opened it. Inside was a single table, two chairs on either end and a man sitting at the far one. _

_The man in the cloak set the bottle on the table. The man across the table took the bottle and opened it._

Everyone recognized him as Jericho. They also recognized the bird on his shoulder as Gabriel. They looked from one to the other, and could hardly tell they were the same.

"_My master has heard you are good at solving problems."_

"_It depends on the problem."_

"_Two days ago my masters daughter was kidnapped. He was told you are the best when it came to doing this sort of thing."_

"_He was told right. But tracking a two day old trail is almost impossible. This will be difficult, tricky, and expensive."_

"_My master has told me to pay you whatever you want. Now how much will this cost?"_

"_I don't do business like that. I do the job, then I get paid based on the amount of work it took. Now, who took her?" he asked taking a drink._

"_He goes by the name… uh… Dark Sunday."_

_Jericho spit his drink out and started to cough. After awhile he stopped._

"_You want me to go against __**him**__! I'm good, but even I can't take on a whole gang by myself."_

"_Couldn't you get a friend to help you, or something?_

"_I. Work. Alone. Fine I'll take it." he emptied the rest of his bottle and walked out._

"Needless to say, I was successful. I had gone in, saved her, and got out without being discovered. And in two days, she was back at her home. But she didn't stay there for long. You see, her father was an ex-member of The Ten Guardsmen. Which means she was to be one too."

"What are The Ten Guardsmen?" asked Twilight.

"They're the elite soldiers. The ones that protect the capital city. They're the only ones protecting the king himself. Especially in times of war."

"Why only have ten soldiers protecting your king? Wouldn't it be better to have an army?" commented Celestia.

"Normally, yes. But, one Guardsman is worth at least one thousand normal soldiers. Their standers are that high. And I should know, I was one of them."

He got blank stares from everyone.

"What?"

"You were one of them?" asked Twilight.

"How did y'all become one of them?"

"Easy. When my last client heard that I took down Dark Sunday, he offered me a job. I only asked one question, 'Does it pay well?' I had no idea he meant a position in The Ten Guardsmen."

"Who's this Dark Sunday?" asked Rarity.

"He's a gang lord. One of the nastiest criminals in my world. He kept all his thugs in line with fear, and everyone else from messing with him by threatening them. Anyway we're about one third the way to the end of this story. Now lets continue."

_Jericho, looking more like himself, was in a large fancy room, throwing everything around. The only ones with him were a small women, and a man._

"_You promised me a job, not becoming the kings guard dog!"_

"_I-If the pay isn't good enough I c-can pay you the extra."_

_He suddenly had a look of rage on his face._

"_That's not the problem. Do you know what clan I'm from?"_

"_No."_

"_I'm from the Jericho clan."_

"_Y-You mean…"_

"_Yes. I'm now working for one of the people in the world that want my clan dead."_

"Excuse me."

Everyone looked to Celestia.

"Why does your king want your clan dead?"

"My clan is a clan of warriors. Our history, all two thousand years of it, is deeply rooted in combat. Our clan is known for training some of the best warriors in the world. And for that reason, we are looked down upon. Most think we're barbaric, savages."

"Why would they be like that for being who you are?"

"I agree darling. It may be crude, but that's no reason to treat you and your clan badly."

"Yeah, that's just mean."

"Don't worry about it. We've faced elimination more times than I can count. We always bounce back stronger than ever. If even one of us survives, we grow like bamboo. Now back to the show."

"_I don't care that you are from the Jericho clan. You're one of the best soldier I have ever seen."_

"_You don't care that I'm from the Jericho clan? But I thought you royal were trying to eliminate us."_

"_My father did. But he didn't see what your clan has to offer. You are known for making the best warriors in the world. My father saw this, and he feared you, which is why he tried to destroy them. And I saw it as well. But I see this as an opportunity. If your clan is willing to help train our countries soldiers, I will be wiling to make peace."_

"_So that's why every time they spoke against you, you retaliated with kindness. And why you called me here."_

"_Yes, I would like you to act as my ambassador in your clan. Tell them I would like to make peace with them. I will have a carriage ready for your departure when you are done packing." _

"_Well I'd like to help you if I could, but my relationship with my clan is strained at the moment."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I'm sorry… your highness. But I won't be much help to you, so I'm sorry, but I can't."_

_Just as Jericho was getting up there was a knock at the door. A man dressed in servants' clothes stepped in. He bowed to the king and turned to Jericho._

"_Excuse me sir Jericho, but I have a message for you." he said handing him a scroll. It was thin, with gold trim, and a circle with a sword pointing straight up, keeping it from unrolling._

"_This is a message from my clans main house. I haven't seen one of these in years. Not since…" he froze mid-sentence._

_He tour open the seal and laid it out._

_Dear Mitch of the Jericho clan,_

_I am writing you to inform you that the Jericho of our clan has died. Therefore I am summoning you to the main house for the selection ceremony. It will take place in one week. I sincerely hope you will be attending._

_Sincerely,_

_The head scribe of the Jericho clan._

"_Your Highness, it seems that I will be needing that carriage after all."_

"_You've reconsidered my proposal?"_

"_I'm going to be participating in the selection ceremony."_

"What happens if you succeed_?"_

"_If I win, I'm the new clan leader."_


	4. The Past Part 2

Big Mike: Sorry this took so long I've been staying with my brother for the last few weeks, so i haven't been able to work on this for awhile. Therefore, I would like to apologize for not updateing sooner. Also, I stayed logged in to my account and my cosin deleted my story to get me mad. So I had to upload everything again. Sorry. Now, Jericho disclaimer.

Jericho: Mike doesn't own My Little Pony.

The Past (Part 2)

By

Big Mike

_Jericho looked at the gates in front of him. They were thirty feet high, and were engraved with his clans symbol. A sword pointing straight up. He went up to them and knocked. A few seconds later they opened._

_He looked to Gabriel on his shoulder, took a deep breath, and walked in. They were in a courtyard. Big as those found in some castles._

_And he was faced by, at least, five hundred people. Each of them had armor on, and were armed with everything from spears to swords, and everything in between._

_Suddenly, he heard someone yell._

"_Heeeeyyyy, Mitch!"_

_Mitch turned around and was being rushed by a boy probably not even eighteen. Letting his instincts take over, he put his hand on the boys gut and used his own momentum to raise him in the air, turn 180 degrees, and slam him on his back._

"_Zev, what are you doing?"_

"_You're good as ever Mitch. No matter how hard I try I can never get you. Even if I surprise you."_

"_Would you get up." he said offering his hand._

"Who's this guy?" questioned Rainbow Dash.

"It's my cousin Zev. He always tries to beat me in a fight. But we actually make a good team. I saved his life when he was younger and he now feels he has to prove himself. Namely by beating me. But in truth, we're two peas in a pod."

_As the two of them walked to a bench. Suddenly Mitch drew one of his sabers, turned and deflected an arrow. They both looked up and saw a man about Jericho's age holding a flatbow._

"_Well look what we have here. The two most despised members of the Jericho clan. What could you possibly be doing here?"_

"Who's that? And what did he mean by 'despised'?" asked Twilight.

"That's Allen. He's one of my cousins. He also happens to be our previous leaders son. And as to why he said despised. I was despised by my fellow clansmen because I let my brothers die at war."

"What? But that weren't yer fault. You weren't the ones to kill'm, so why did they blame you?"

"Because I was the eldest brother. It was my job to keep them safe, and I failed. And I just have to except it. And Zev is despised because his mother was a werewolf."

"Please werewolves don't exist." scoffed Twilight.

"Maybe not here, but were I come from they're as abundant as humans. But they are hated. They killed and ate our livestock, and they were hunted until almost extinction. But they agreed to stop killing us and our animals if we stop hunting them."

"The problem is that many humans still have grudges with them. That is why Zev is hated. And because we were both despised, we grew very close. Now lets keep going."

"_We're here to compete."_

"_In the tournament? That's a laugh. You won't last five minutes in this. Neither of you will. Especially with your skill levels. But I will say, you're quite good with those sabers of yours."_

"_Come over here and I'll show you how good I am."_

_He walk until he was about twenty feet from Jericho and stopped. Everyone was gathering to watch the action._

"_STOOOOP!"_

_They looked to the house, and saw an old man in a golden robe standing on a small flight of stairs._

"_I will not allow blood to be shed on these grounds. Now that Mitch is here, we can proceed. Everyone, step forward."_

_They all did as told, approaching the steps._

"_As you all know, our leader has died. Therefore, we must select one of you to take his place. And take up the name and title, Jericho. The first contest is now. There are five hundred and thirty seven of you. But there are only thirty two spare rooms. First ones to make it to a room stay."_

_He took the bow he had from behind him and loaded an arrow. He lifted it up to the sky and let it go. They all waited for the single. Then out of nowhere, the arrow exploded._

_In a flash everyone was running inside looking for a room. Most got to the first ones easily. I saw one that was unoccupied and I dove in, and locked the door._

_After about ten minutes later, Mitch heard shouting from the courtyard. He went out and saw everyone assembling. He looked at the crowd and hoped to see Zev, which he did. But he saw him being beaten by Allen. Mitch ran to help him as fast as he could. When he got there he grabbed Allen's fist as he brought it up, getting ready to hit Zev again._

"_Don't even think about it."_

_He pulled his hand away and said, "You want it? Come and get it."_

"_Hold it. You know the rules as well as I do. If we fight before the competition, we're both eliminated."_

_He thought about it for a second, then had an idea, "How about this. We know how this works. There are thirty two people here, there's a one-on-one challenge every day. The ones fighting depends on who challenges whom. The one that wins stays the one that loses leaves. This goes until there is only four competitors left, then they battle in a four way battle until there's only one left._

_He stopped to take a breath, "Here's my proposal, you and me make it to the last four, and settle this there." When he was done he put out his hand with his palm facing up._

_Allen thought about it for a minute, then asked, "What's the wager? If I win what do I get?"_

"_How about this. If I win you have to give up the right to compete in the tournament for the rest of your life."_

_Everyone gasped._

"Jericho, may I ask, what's so bad about not being able to compete in this?" asked Celestia.

"This is to see who is worthy of being the next clan leader. If he gives up the right to compete, he will never be leader. And since he is the previous leaders son, he is the favorite to win. The problem is that when you give up your right to compete, that's it. It's gone forever."

"_Interesting, and what if I win?"_

"_If you win I will do something I vowed never to do. I… will bow to you."_

_Zev, who was standing next to Jericho, looked shocked. So did everyone else that was watching. There was murmuring through the whole courtyard. Especially when Jericho put his hand out with his palm facing up._

"That's it. I bow to Princess Celestia all the time. What's the big deal?"

"Obviously bowing means something different here. Were I come from, bowing to someone is the ultimate form of humiliation. You're basically saying you're worthless. If you're found guilty of a crime you're taken to the town square, and forced to bow to the one you wronged. Afterward you're pelted with rotten food."

Everyone looked at Jericho in shock, even Celestia.

"Why would they do that to someone?" Twilight practically screamed.

"It's a punishment. The punishment equals the crime. You would get this if you stole from a merchant, or if broke someone's personal property."

"I know you have to respect the ways of others, but even I find this wrong."

"Personally I don't like it either. But it's been this way for thousands of years, and there's no end of it in site."

_Allen stood there, staring at Jericho's hand. Finally he took his own hand, with its palm down and slapped Jericho's hand, and said, "Deal."_

"_I hope you all know what you're doing."_

_Everyone turned and saw the old man again. He walked up to them and said, "You do realize that any deal made on these grounds is binding. If either of you dishonor your end of the agreement, I will have no choice but to ban you from coming back here. Understood?"_

_They both nodded._

"_Then it is time to begin."_

"It's one battle per day, and I don't get my first until day five. So I'm skipping ahead so we only have to see mine."_

"_It is day five, are there any challenges?"_

"_I have one." said a young woman with hair just as red as Jericho's._

"_Step forward and give your name."_

_She did as told and said, "Rose."_

"_Who do you wish to challenge?"_

_She looked over the crowd and pointed in Jericho's direction and said, "Mitch."_

"_Do you except the challenge?"_

_Everyone looked to him and he knew what they were thinking. They thought he was going to decline, so he would be fresh for when things picked up. But he wasn't like that. "I except." he said with a glare._

"_Then lets proceed to the arena."_

_The group headed to the back of the house, where they saw a large square platform made of stone with a twenty foot stone pillar at each corner._

"_Take your positions."_

_They both stood on opposite ends of the platform. The old man took a staff and slammed it on the ground, and the sides of the arena burst into flames._

"What was that about?" questioned Rainbow Dash.

"The fire helps keep you in the arena. Essentially, they're the boundary lines."

"How do they keep the flames going." asked Rarity.

"Plain and simple. Magic."

"And who's that old man?" asked Twilight. "And, why would they let you fight that girl. She's half your size."

At that Jericho chuckled. Then he said, "He's the head scribe. The official record keeper for the clan. And you don't know how tough girls get in our clan. They're trained to fight just as hard as the boys. Our trainers take no prisoners."

"Also, what is the girl is wearing. It's hideous."

"It's fur. Specifically, I think she was wearing rabbit skin that day." He looked at everyone and saw they were all shocked by what he said.

"What?"

"You kill innocent animals, for their skins."

He shook his head a little and said, "No. We kill them to eat too. My favorite is fresh stewed rabbit with potatoes, carrots, green beans, and onions. I also have a very nice deer skin jacket I made myself."

"How could you do that?" asked a teary eyed Fluttershy.

"Bird has to fly, fish has to swim, and human has to eat. Whether it's the bird, the fish, or whatever you choose to put in for choice c."

Everyone was still looking at him so he continued.

"Would you stop looking at me like that. So what, I eat a little meat once in awhile. If other animals eat meat, why can't I?"

"He does have a point."

They all looked at Fluttershy. Her being the animal lover she was the last one they expected to say that.

"He's right. Some of the animals I care for eat meat. They mostly eat fish, but it's still the same. So as much as I don't like it, I can except it."

"Well if Fluttershy can except it, so can I." said Twilight.

"I as well."

"Same here."

"I'm pretty much used to the idea anyway. When I was hanging out with Gilda. You know."

"And what do you think Gummy eats?"

"Well to make up for the lost time I'll just skip to the end. And try not to ask anymore questions until the end."

"_You four are the final contestants. We shall be holding the finals now. The winner will be the next clan leader, and take the title and the name, Jericho. Lets go to the arena. And take your positions."_

_Each one of the four finalists stood at a corner of the arena. Jericho was at the far right, holding his dual sabers. Allen at the far left with his flatbow and an arrow loaded. Zev at the near left, with two throwing knives in his hand, and many more in his belt. And an unknown man in the near right, holding a mace._

"Before you ask, that guy is Kane. He's an outcast like me and Zev. Only he's an outcast by choice. He never really cared for being around other people. But he likes me, mostly because I never insulted him about how he looks. He does find Zev annoying though, so we don't really hang out much, unless he's in a good mood."

"_Get your weapons ready. As soon as the arena is in flames, you may begin." he said grabbing his staff. He lifted it in the air, and as soon as he slammed it to the ground the arena burst into flames._

_Allen instantly shot an arrow at Zev, who dodged it and through a knife at Allen who also dodged it._

_Suddenly, Kane attacked Jericho, who blocked with one of his sabers, and slashed with the other at his opponents bare chest. Kane was eight feet tall and Jericho being six foot, four inches, which gave Kane a strength advantage, but Jericho a speed advantage. They both stood there trying to overpower the other._

_Suddenly Jericho ran over to Allen, Who was about to stab Zev in his chest, and, using his magic, covered his foot in fire and kicked Allen to the other side of the arena._

"_You alright Zev?"_

"_I think my arm is broken, and a few cracked ribs. But other then that, I'm fine." he said holding his chest._

"_Come on Zev. Say it."_

"_I… I sur… I surrender." He was then teleported outside the arena, were he was soon being treated by medics._

_Jericho turned around to see Kane, with three arrows in his left shoulder, one in his gut, and one in each thigh, and was on his knees. And Allen was about to put an arrow in his head. Jericho knew he wouldn't get to Allen in time, so he did the next best thing._

_Allen let go of the arrow and, instead of getting put in Kane's head, landed in Jericho's thigh. He quickly broke off the end and threw it away._

"_You know what you have to do Kane."_

"_I can't. Why did you save me? We're enemies."_

"_We may be enemies in here, but out there, we're friends. And after what happened to my brothers, I vowed to never let my friends die again. Now say it."_

_After letting what Jericho said sink in, Kane smiled and said, "I surrender." He was also teleported outside the arena and got the treatment he required._

"_Now that those wimps are out lets get to business." They both started to circle each other._

"_That kick you gave me was pretty good. Gave me a nice burn on my chest. I can still feel the pain."_

"_Your marksmanship is as good as ever. Even I couldn't get Kane to his knees when we were kids. That's something to be proud of. If you had a sick enough mind. Like I know you do."_

_With that they stopped and Jericho charged with his sabers drawn, dodging arrows as he went. Some bounced off his armor, but most missed. Suddenly one of the arrows was glowing, that one hit his stomach armor, and punched straight threw, hitting him in the gut._

"_So you learned to power up your arrows with magic. That's pretty good, but I've learned that too." With that both of his blades started to glow._

"_It's amazing, you coat the blade in a paper thin layer of pure, unaltered magic, and that makes it ultra sharp. Same goes for your arrows, but you just do the tip, because once it breaks through the armor you don't need it anymore."_

"_Precisely. And since you can do it too, this is going to be fun." He loaded another arrow, but suddenly there was a cloud of smoke. When it cleared, Jericho was behind Allen, and had both of his sabers at Allens neck. And then took his bow and threw it away._

"_This is it. You can either give up, or I can kill you. It's your choice."_

"_Save your breath and kill me."_

_Then Jericho took his sabers and put them back in their sheaths, then started to walk away._

"_You can let the flames down. We're done here."_

_After Allen got up off the ground, he took a dagger from inside his armor and ran at Jericho. When he was four feet from him he raised the dagger, and fell to the ground, with a big gash in his stomach. The flames went out and the medics ran and got Allen._

"_Before you take him I should warn you, I rub my blades with neurotoxin. So if he and Kane have trouble with muscle movements, that's why. And in case you're wondering, King Cobra."_

_The nurse looked at him, then nodded. As she walked away the scribe walked up to me and said, "I saw what you did. Why didn't you kill him?"_

"_I may hate him, and he may hate me, but he didn't deserve to die. No one truly deserves to die. Besides, I already have enough blood on my hands."_

"_I see. Then you have gone up in my value in my eyes. Now, the ceremony will be tomorrow. For now, you have permission to do as you want."_

"I hate long waits, so lets just cut to the chase."

_The rest of the clan was back at the courtyard. Only this time, there was a stage in the middle. It had four chairs on it, three small wooden ones, and a large golden one. The three next to each other, in front of the gold one. _

_They were all waiting to see their new leader. Music suddenly started to play, and the head scribe came out to the front of the stage. After almost three minutes the music slowly stopped._

"_This is the official ceremony to celebrate the crowning of our new leader. Please help me welcome the fourth place holder this year."_

_There was a drum roll then Zev walked out to the stage. The crowd was cheering, not for him, but because they knew he didn't win. He sat on the chair on the left, when the drums stopped._

"_Next the third place holder."_

_The drums came again, and Kane came out. Some remained silent, out of shock he lost. Some cheered. But, most stayed silent, out of fear he may attack them if they boo him. He sat on the right chair, leaving the center, and gold one._

"_And finally, your second place holder and your champion."_

_Once again the drums started. This time Jericho and Allen both walked out. Instead of takeing their seats they both stood on either side, and slightly behind the scribe. The crowd was waiting but snickering, because they __thought __they knew who won._

"_These two were the last contestants this time. They both fought bravely, and skillfully. However in the end, the better man won. Now will the second place holder please take your seat."_

_They all looked to me and waiting for me to move. But it wasn't until he was sitting in the middle chair that they realized that Jericho had won. The scribe had turned to Jericho and put his hand on the top of his head._

"_I give you the leader of our clan. And from this day forth he will take the name, and the title, __**Jericho**__. I shall know give to you the positions of all the Jericho's before you._

_He summoned a large crate and opened it. Out of it he took a piece of clothe, a sword, and a red robe. He handed the sword to Jericho._

"_This sword is called Draco Interfectorem. It was created by the very first Jericho. It is said to hold unimaginable power. I know you like your sabers, but you must give them up. Fighting with it will be difficult at first, but you are meant to have it."_

_He handed him the cloth._

"_This is a portal cape. This was also made by the first. It is a physical reprisentation of a hole in space. It opens to a, lets say space, for simplicity. It is meant to keep you positions in."_

_He gave Jericho the robe._

"_This robe was woven from thread imbeded with dragon scales. And was also made by the first. It in itself can repel many minor attacks. But it is no substitute for armor. We shell now adjourn the main room of the clan home to proceed with the celebrations."_

"Instead of going through three years of my life, I'll just skip to yesterday."

It was dark. Everything smelled like mold. And Jericho was sitting at the far end. The guards were passing back and forth in front of the barred cell. Suddenly, one guard went flying, and the other fell where he stood. Then, in front of the door was Zev, Kane, and his wife, Rose.

"_Kane, get this door open."_

_Kane took his mace and smashed the door._

"_Jericho. Here, it's your sword, cape, robe, and armor. Get it on and lets get you out."_

_He did so, and started running with them to the exit._

"_Thanks for saveing me."_

"_No problem. Now where are we going?"_

"_We need to find a place where Jericho can hide. Any body got some ideas?"_

_There was silence for a minute. Then Jericho spoke up._

"_It doesn't matter where I run, because they'll just chase me. But I do have an idea. In the palace, there's a pool. It can teleport you anywhere. If we can get to it I can be put anyplace on the planet. Rose, you're a master of teleporting spells, so I'll need you. Kane and Zev you need to make a distraction. Let's go."_

There was a flash. And everyone was back in the meating room.

"I cancled the spell because I figured it was pointless to show you more. I don't know what happened to the others. And obviously I was sent to the wrong place. So know I'll take any-"

"Princess!"

Everyone looked to the door and saw one of Celestia's guards, covered in blood.


	5. A Lesson

**Sorry for the wait everyone. Wow. It has been a long time. I would have put this up earlier, but do to some financial issues I was without internet access for awhile. Fortunately, I managed to get a promotion at my job, so I'm back. I know some of you are probably anxious to read the next chapter, so I'm going to stop talking… now.**

**A Lesson**

**By**

**Big Mike**

Everyone ran over to him.

"What happened?" ordered Celestia.

"We are under attack," he said weakly. "There are only a few hundred of them, but they fight like demons." He looked around and saw Jericho. His eyes grew big, and he said, "They look like him!" he said.

Everyone looked at Jericho. He was nodding like he just heard the answer to a riddle. He started to walk out. When he got to the guard his hands started to glow, and he waved it over the guard, who fell asleep.

He turned and said, "I put him under a healing spell. Leave him there and he should be fine."

He walked to the door. When he got there he stopped and said, "Remember when you found me yesterday, you asked if I came here looking for trouble, and I said no, but it has a way of finding me?"

He didn't need to turn; his senses were so heightened he could feel them nod.

"Well…it found me."

He was about to open the door when it burst open, and he came nose to nose with a startled Princess Luna. They fell to the ground, and when they opened their eyes, Luna was shocked, and Jericho was mildly surprised. They laid there for a second, and then suddenly Luna got up and jumped back. Jericho got up and looked at Luna.

Then he asked' "Who are you?"

He followed it up with a wink that you could have only seen if you were right in front of him, which Luna was.

She understood his meaning and straightened up then said, "I am Princess Luna. Who are you?"

Suddenly there was an explosion from down the hall that shook the whole palace, and sent all of them off balance. When it ended Jericho looked around and saw the wall was about to fall on Luna. Letting is instincts work he teleported behind Luna and sliced the wall in half.

He turned and said, "I'm the one that's going to have to save our asses."

With out warning he ran out the door.

"Come ponies we must see what is happening." said Celestia. And they all fallowed him

As they ran down the hall they heard another explosion. It was smaller, but it hurt their ears. When they got to the throne room they saw Jericho standing at the foot of the throne, and a few feet from him was his cousin Allen. And in the background they saw at least a hundred people staring at the two of them.

"So, you found me."

"Tornados leave smaller trails than you."

"Now what."

"I was ordered to bring you in alive… or dead. But that depends on you. Will you come willingly?"

"You know the answer to that. And you know I'm innocent."

"Look, if just come back willingly and you'll have a fair trial. You'll be pronounced innocent, and we-"

"You know as well as I do there hasn't been a fair trial in a monarch court. That's why I left, because I knew I was going to be condemned to life or to death. So if you are still going to try and take me back, I suggest you get ready for a fight." He said drawing his sword at the end.

"I was hoping you would say that...You see you have something that I want. So I mind as well kill two birds with one stone, as the saying goes." His lips raised in a sinister grin.

"I challenge you to a Magicians Dual!"

There was an audible gasp from the crowd. But Jericho's face remained cold as stone.

"What are the stakes?" he asked.

"If you win all of us leave and you are free to go." Everyone looked surprised, but Jericho waited for Allen's next words.

"But... if I win, you must come quietly and… I claim the title of Jericho."

Jericho's face finally fell. He looked around and saw the faces of all his family. Some wished they hadn't come. Many hoped he won. And a few wished he'd lose.

He knew if he lost it would be the end of the line for him, but he also knew if he refused and ran he would be running forever. His mind was so mixed up; he didn't notice the shadow behind him.

"Tick-tock" mocked Allen.

"Fine. I acc-" he started.

Suddenly, the shadow launched at him.

"Look out!" screamed Luna.

He barely drew his sword before the man stopped and fell to the ground, a javelin through the cuff of his sleeve. A second later he was sent flying through the air by a large metal ball. The small spear started to glow and flew back, while the ball was pulled back by a chain.

Jericho looked and saw Zev holding his spear, and Kane swinging his bola. They both had a smug look on their faces. Jericho was so speechless that all he did was stare at them.

After a few seconds Zev said, "Are you going to answer him or not?"

Jericho smiled. With new confidence he turned to Allen, who looked very angry, and said, "I accept."

"Wait!"

They all looked and saw Celestia walking forward.

"I am Princess Celestia, ruler of the land of Equestria. And I cannot allow this to happen."

"Well, Princess, I would suggest you mind your own business before I make you." said Allen.

"How dare-"

"Celestia!"

They all turned to Jericho. This was the first time they heard him yell. He looked at all of them. His eyes looked cold and dead. Fluttershy hid behind Twilight, and all the rest hid behind Luna, who was surprised.

It may have been a thousand years since they saw each other, but Celestia could still read her sister like a book. She looked at Luna, who gave her a small nod.

"Very well. This is your affair, so I will allow you to handle it." she said. She back up so she was next to the others. Zev and Kane went over to them. they sat just in front of Celestia, who was in the front.

"This is going to be good," said Zev. Kane nodded in agreement.

"Now that that is settled, let's begin. Since I chose the stakes, you get a choice. You can choose the competition, or you can choose to change the stakes at any time. Which will it be?"

Jericho thought of it. He knew choosing the competition was a very large advantage. But there was something at the back of his mind telling him to choose the other. He never doubted his instincts before, so he won't now.

"I choose the stakes."

That caught Allen by surprise. he expected him to choose the contest. But this will work to.

"Very well. Then our match will be a one on one battle. To win you must incapacitate your opponent for one minute. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

Jericho drew his sword and held it in front of his body. Allen reached behind him and grabbed a whip from a strap on his back. He held the handle and swung it a couple of times. That is when they noticed it; the whip had a blade at the end.

"Jericho better watch out. Allen is pulling out all the stops." said Kane.

"You're right. He better not get cocky." replied Zev

"I don't understand. it's only a whip. And how can we understand you?" questioned Twilight.

"You can understand us because we have these." he said, holding up his wrist. They saw a piece of fabric with a gem on it like Jericho's.

"As for the whip, it has a blade on it" said Zev. "but not an ordinary blade. it has no point to it. It's an executioner's blade. It has no defense and all offence. And Allen has a coat of magic on it, so it can't be cut with normal means."

They both stood there for almost a minute. When the clock that had been knocked over struck noon, they lunged for each other, but Jericho noticed something, Allen's eyes turned black for a second. But he jus put it as his imagination going on him.

They moved fast. Allen would swing his whip, Jericho would teleport and slash at Allen, Allen would dodge. It went on for almost an hour.

"This isn't good." said Kane.

"Yeah. Jericho is slowing down." agreed Zev.

"I don't understand he looks fine." said Luna.

"He may look fine, but he's really starting to ware himself out," said Kane.

"You see, Allen is a speed and stamina fighter. He uses his superior speed and agility to out maneuver his opponents. And if he can't, he uses his stamina to out last them. That's why a bladed whip is perfect for him. It's light and fast striking," explained Zev.

"And Jericho is a strength and endurance fighter. He uses his strength to overwhelm his opponents. And his endurance to take all the hits he has to, just to get one good one in. That's why his sword is perfect for him. It's big and impossible to block if you get in striking range," continued Kane.

"That is why I said this was going to be a good match. They are complete opposites," started Zev.

"It's like an unstoppable force, being Jericho, versus an immoveable object, being Allen. At the end of this one or both of them will be broken beyond repair. It's only a question of who." finished Kane.

Jericho was starting to get tired. His stamina was gone, and the only thing keeping him going was his willpower. And he didn't know how long that would last either. He had to finish this, now.

Jericho stopped. Allen fallowed his lead.

"This is getting us nowhere. We're too evenly matched with our weapons to decide it this way," said Jericho.

"I agree. We have to find a more efficient way to do this," replied Allen.

They were both tired. Both of them were breathing deeply. Everyone in that room knew they wouldn't be able to continue.

"I move we take a ten minute rest period, and then we continue our duel. But we use our magic and hand to hand combat instead," said Allen.

Jericho didn't need to think, as soon as Allen was done he said, "Done."

They both walked to their side of the room and sat down.

"This isn't good," said Kane. "He may beat you."

"I know. But don't worry I have a plan."

"What is it?" asked Twilight, with everyone all around him.

"I can't say he may be listening. But if this works, I'll be a free man."

The two of them took their positions. They stood there for a second. When the clock struck once at one-thirty, they attacked.

Jericho threw his fist forward and a ball of fire shot at Allen. He countered by bringing his hand down, with his fingers out like claws, which sent shadows flying at the fire. They both dissipated.

"This will be a battle for the century." said Kane.

"I know what you mean. Two master class magicians in their prime. This will be epic." replied Zev.

"What do you mean master." asked Applejack.

"In our world there are three ranks or classes of magicians: Apprentice, Journeyman, and Master. Apprentices are the juniors. They're just starting to learn the magic trade, usually under the tutoring of a Master. Journeymen are the next level up. To become one, a Master will give his Apprentice a series of tests. If he passes, he becomes a Journeymen." said Kane not taking his eyes off of the two man stare down.

"To become a master, the Journeyman has to challenge his Master to a dual. He doesn't have to win, he most impress his Master. If he has, he becomes a master himself. Most stop their training at journeyman. Most of our clan did, but some like Jericho, Allen, Kane and me, we went farther." continued Zev.

Everyone turned their attention back the battle. They were so caught up they didn't notice anything. Jericho was lying on the ground, his right arm was half off, there was a hole the size of his fist in his stomach, and a deep slash in his throat.

He had thought of every possibility. Worked through all the possibilities. But his plan still didn't work. It started to go black, and the last sound he heard was a group off women screaming. He recognized one in particular.

_He woke up in a hallway. His wounds were gone, and so was his sword. He got up and started walking. There were doors all along the hallway, which seemed to be endless. He recognized most of the names, but some he didn't._

_ "Where am I?"_

_ "That would be the million gold question wouldn't it?"_

_ He spun around, ready to defend himself. What he saw was a shock. He was standing face to face with Jericho, the very first leader of his clan. He just stared for a minute. Once the shock wore off he realized what was happening._

_ "I'm dead, aren't I?" _

_ "Yes and no. You'll be dead soon. I have merely separated your mind and soul from your body."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "I need to talk to you. But first I must give you a history lesson. How was our kingdom, Libertatem, come to be?"_

_ "Alright. In the beginning, the land was consumed by an evil spirit named Malum. The king of Nix, the kingdom to the north, sent you and five other warriors to defeat him. When you did you all went back to Nix. As per the agreement the king gave you each one wish. And you all got what you wanted, all the land that was once held by Malum. Then it grew to the nation it is today."_

_ "That is correct. Now tell me how our clan came to be."_

_ "When they received the land they gathered their families and took them to their new home. The bond between the clans grew strong and eventually they agreed to become one family."_

_ "Correct again. Now, name the six key elements of magic and their corresponding attribute."_

_ "Darkness- Will, Light- Stamina, Wind- Speed, Earth- Strength, Water- Endurance, Fire- Spirit."_

_ "Yes. Each element has an attribute that goes with it. Now lets go back to lesson one."_

_ Lastly, what does the word Jericho mean?"_

"_Well in our language it means leader."_

_His expression turned dark. He started to walk down the hall, beckoning Jericho to go with him. When he walked down the hall, Jericho noticed the doors; they all had locks on them except the first one._

_ "The six of us were sent to dispose of Malum. We would have lost if it weren't for the elements."_

_He stopped walking and looked at the door he was by. _

"_The elements are very powerful separate, but unstoppable together. That was how we beat Malum. All six of us exhibited an attribute of the elements. We combined our powers and beat him. And now he's back."_

"_What do you mean? Where is he?"_

"_You know the answer to that already."_

_He thought about it for a second, and then it hit him like a brick wall._

"_Allen?"_

"_Yes."_

"_But how?"_

"_That requires some explanation."_

_He motioned for Jericho to open the door, which he did. He looked inside and saw nothing. Then from behind he was pushed. He fell into the black abyss. All he heard was, "Just go with it!" before he blacked out._

_ He woke up in a field. But it wasn't right. The trees were shriveled and black. The grass was grey and dead. And the river was black and thick as sludge. And there was nothing around._

_ He turned around just in time to see a body fly at him. He blocked with his hands, but when he was hit, the body pasted through him. He looked and saw nothing._

_ "Don't be afraid Mitch." (Remember his real name is Mitch, Jericho is his title. The guy he's with, his name is Jericho.)_

_ He looked around. He heard a voice, and he knew whose it was._

_ "You are merely seeing what has already happened. A vision you could say."_

_ Mitch nodded and said, "Just go with it." So he did._

_ He saw a black mass standing in the center of the field. It had no features, no outline, no anything. It was just there. And around it was the six people that started his clan. They were all attacking the mass._

_ "We have to keep trying!" yelled Jericho._

_ "How? Whenever we attack they pass right through." said a very large man he recognized as John._

_ "They're both right. We need to do something, but nothing is working." said a small woman named Penelope._

_ "Well I'm out of ideas, so if anyone has something, feel free to share." said a gasping Anna._

_ "We better think of something fast, we can't hold out much longer." shouted Malcolm._

_ "We need to find a way to beat him." said Grace._

_ They all fought bravely. Jericho swung his sword. John smashed his hammer. Malcolm threw his daggers. Grace shot her bow. Penelope punched with her gauntlets, and Anna hit with her quarterstaff._

_ This went on for hours. When they attacked, they just passed through him like nothing. But when he attacked he hit then with unimaginable force. Finally, after hours, Jericho was the only one left standing._

_ "Why?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Why do you fight?" asked the shadow._

_ "You can talk?"_

_ "Yes."_

_ "I fight because it's my duty."_

_ "Hmm… You will never beat me with an attitude li-"_

_ "You didn't let me finish. I do fight because it's my duty. But I also fight because of my name."_

_ Malum was intrigued by this and listened intently._

_ "My name is Jericho. My father told me it means many things too many people, to some it means leader, others king, and some champion. But to me it means something else. It means Servant._

_Everything went black and Mitch started to fall. When he landed he was back in the hallway, in front of Jericho. They just stood there for what seamed like hour. Finally Jericho spoke._

_ "When I asked you what Jericho meant, you technically answered right, but in the context, it was wrong. The reason I asked it is so I could test you. You see the sword you call yours is a special sword. It was made by God himself for the purpose of protecting the world from Malum. But to unlock its power, you must become one with it. When I got it I had a vision, I was told that my family, my bloodline, would protect the world from Malum. I didn't believe it at first, but soon I did. The sword is the key. But to unlock the door, you must answer the question, and it must be true to yourself. Now let me rephrase it. What does Jericho mean to you?"_

_ He just stood there for a minute and thought. Finally said, "It means…"_

**Well we're getting close to the end. And to those who though Jericho was his actual name, well you know the truth now. Well to find out the ending I guess you'll have to wait until next week to find out. And I promise to get these in sooner from now on. Well that's all for now. Good by.**


	6. The Final Battle

**Well this is the last chapter. Some of you are probably anxious to see the ending of this. So I'll be brief. This took longer than I thought it was going to. And as a warning, this chapter is a lot longer than the others. So all I have to say to anyone that was fallowing this; thank you for your patients, and thanks for reading. Now let's end this.**

The Final Battle

By Big Mike

…_30_

"Why are we waiting," asked Luna, tears forming in her eyes. _…29_

"Because each competitor in these challenges gets a count of one minute to stand back up before he loses," said Kane, a mixture of anger and sadness in his voice. _ …28_

"But I don't really see the point to it. Not even Jericho, I mean… Mitch can get up from wounds like that. But those are the rules," said Zev, not even looking up from the ground. _…27_

"So when the minute is up, Allen wins," said Twilight. _…26_

"Yes I will," said Allen with a smug expression. _…25_

"I guess there's really no point to delaying it. I declare myself the winner," he said triumphantly. _…24_

"And since I win I am now Jericho," _…23_

He turned to the rest of his clan and said, "This means you are all under my command," _…22_

He turned back to the small group and said, "I think I'll make my first order," _…21_

"For harboring a traitor against the Kingdom of Libertatem my first order is, burn this kingdom to the ground," he said looking straight at Celestia. There was an audible gasp from everyone in the room. _…20_

Everyone suddenly felt a large pressure. They could feel themselves becoming heavier and heavier. Everyone looked at Jericho. _…19_

The wounds on his body were healing right before their eyes. The slash on his throat vanished, the hole in his stomach closed, and all his cuts were gone. He didn't even have a scar. _…18_

The pressure just kept getting heavier. Fighting against it Zev asked, "Is this what I think it is?" _…17_

"I think so. But I don't understand this," said Kane. _…16_

"W-What… is t-this," asked Luna. Out of the ponies she and Celestia were the only ones strong enough to stay standing. _…15_

"It's a magic surge, a drastic increase in magic. But it normally only occurs in early and late adolescence. A human is only supposed to have two, but I have heard of some people getting three," explained Kane. _…14_

Suddenly Jericho opened his eyes. He started to get up, when there was a flash of light. _…13_

Everyone that wasn't on the ground was blinded by the light. _…12_

"What's going on," yelled Zev. _…11_

"I don't know," shouted Kane. _…10_

The light cleared away, and the pressure left. They all looked up and saw Jericho. He was completely healed, and everyone could feel how strong he was.

He stared straight at Allen. He reached to his side and his sword flew straight into his hand.

"You mind as well come out. I know you're in there," he said looking at Allen.

Allen just smiled a sick, twisted, sinister smile.

"So you figured it out."

Allen suddenly fell to the ground, he twitched, rolled and convulsed. When he stopped, a dark figure climbed out of him like a man in a pond. When he was out he stood up straight.

"Behold the glory of my true form."

His hair was black and mid length. He was wearing a black vest, which was open. He had three tattoos on his chest that looked like three large claw marks. He had similar tattoos on his right cheek. He was covered from head to toe in black fur.

"This duel is over. Right now, I have to take care of you."

"Very well. Oh, and I almost forgot. Do you want to know what I did to your wife?"

This struck a nerve.

"Don't worry; I made it as painless as possible."

Jericho looked at the group of his clansmen. Their expressions told the whole story. He wasn't lying, and as much as he wanted to grieve, he had other matters to attend to.

"I want to know, why you are fighting me. You know you can't win."

"I fight because it is my name is Jericho. And to me it is more than a title. To me it means it's my job to protect the ones I care about from people like you. To me Jericho means Protect."

There was a flash of light that came from his Sword.

"_This is what I look like when the Sword grants me its power."_

"_But I don't understand. Why you are wearing a yellow robe?"_

"_Yellow is the mark of a servant as is this."_

_He held up a foot long metal tube._

"_This is a magic pistol. It's a metal tube with a handle and an opening at the end. The job of a servant is to serve, but also to guard the house when the master is away. So they need a weapon that is accurate, easy to use, and won't destroy the house, which would go against the purpose."_

"_I think I remember seeing one of those. The user stores his magic in it, and then when they are ready to fire they shoot it forward."_

"_Correct. So because to me Jericho means to Serve, I have the dress and weapon of a servant."_

"_To me it means Protect. So what will mine look like?"_

"_That is a question only you know the answer to. You must remember that this Sword is a living thing. It has a mind, body, and soul. And it only gives its power to those it feels is worthy. And for it to consider you worthy, you must did deeper inside yourself then ever before, and find your true self."_

The flash cleared.

When they looked at Jericho everyone was shocked.

"What is he wearing," asked a shocked Twilight.

"It's death armor. And it looks like it's made of coranium. But that's the rarest metal in the world. It can only be found in volcanoes or the core of a planet," answered Zev.

"Why do you call it death armor," asked Lune, hoping the answer isn't what she thinks.

"It's usually worn by the Death Stalkers, a special unit of our military," said Kane.

"Why are they called Death Stalkers," questioned Pinkie Pie.

"Because that is the only thing they don't fear. I've met one that was afraid of snakes. Zev's brother is one and he's afraid of bees. But the one thing they all have in common, is they don't fear death," said Kane.

"Why does that make them different," asked Applejack.

"A normal soldier will, in a life threatening situation, save himself first before completing the mission. But a Death Stalker will complete a mission whether his life is in danger or not," said Zev.

"That's why they are only selected for the most dangerous missions. The ones there is a high chance you won't come back from," said Kane.

"But how you can sacrifice them like that," asked a horrified Fluttershy.

Kane turned around, looked her right in the eye, and said, "What is more important, one or two lives or hundreds of thousands, or even millions. We know the value of a life. We just know that sometimes you have to give some, to save most."

He turned back around. Fluttershy had never seen the kind of look in anyone's eyes before. It wasn't anger, but caring, regret, and understanding. For one instant she looked in his eyes and saw his soul. It was exactly like hers.

"Also, a Death Stalker is to never cross our boarders. Their sole porpoise is to protect our kingdom. So if Jericho means to Protect to him, that armor is perfect," said Zev.

"Well this is interesting." said Malum.

His armor was thin as paper and flexible as rubber. It was blood red and had jet black markings on it that looked like dragons. His helmet was skin tight, and there was a visor made of crystal over his face.

"It looks nice, but I doubt it will be affective. It will probably weigh you down so much you will be to slow to touch me. And besides, I can feel the magic coming from you. It's barely any stronger than before."

"He knows nothing of coranium. It's the best metal for armor. It's also very strange, too. It's stronger than steel, harder than diamonds, and light and flexible as rubber," started Kane.

"For centuries, warriors have looked for it to make armor, and scientist to find out what gives it its properties," finished Zev.

Malum looked at Jericho for one second then suddenly Jericho was behind him. Malum turned around and got a kick square in his chest. He was sent flying into the wall behind him. He pulled himself out of the rubble and scowled at Jericho.

"You were saying."

"You bastard!"

Malum lunged at Jericho. He was about to strike him, but Jericho lifted his hand, and brought it down, causing Malum to fall straight to the ground.

"Without even touching him," said a speechless Zev.

He walked over to Malum.

"I want you to tell the truth about what happened to the king."

When he said nothing, Jericho's hand started to glow. He touched his index finger to Malum's forehead. He then started to scream.

After about three seconds he removed his fingers.

"Say it."

"Alright! I was the one that attacked your king. I did it so I could get rid of Jericho, and restart my plans from two thousand years ago."

Jericho turned to face the group.

"You all heard it. You're witnesses."

He looked at Celestia, Luna and the rest of the ponies.

"I need you to evacuate the city. For what I'm about to do, I don't want anyone getting hurt. And I don't care if you have to drag them, just get everyone out. Can you do that?"

They all looked at each other. They looked back to Jericho and nodded. He turned to his family.

"You all recognize me as the true Jericho, yes?"

They all nodded.

"Then all of you go help them. Everyone, go. Kane, you and Zev take Allen and get him to a safe spot. And protect him with your lives. If I fail, he may be our only chance."

They looked at each other in confusion, but nodded. Kane picked up Allen and ran to fallow everyone else. Zev stayed for a second.

"You know what you're doing right?"

"To tell you the truth, no. But I have to try."

They just stared at each other.

"Good luck."

Zev ran out.

Jericho turned back to Malum. He had just gotten up. He saw they were alone.

"Decided to clear the room for us?"

"Actually, I cleared the whole city."

"Then let's end this once and for all."

"I was hoping you would say that."

Jericho closed his eye. He started to concentrate on the magical power he had in his body. An aura started to appear around him. It was red as fire and as dense as metal. It started to build. It got bigger, and bigger, and bigger, until it almost filled the room.

Malum could sense his full powers know. And for the first time in his life he felt pure, untamed fear. It grew so immense, that at one point it started to shake the whole area around it. Jericho opened his eyes and looked at Malum, who saw all the anger rage and hatred Jericho felt.

Jericho held the aura for a few minutes and then as suddenly as the aura built up, it vanished. Jericho's body relaxed. When he saw Malum's face he chuckled.

"Let's get started."

He lunged at Malum.

It was a site to behold. Jericho had been beating Malum from the start. He wouldn't let him make a move. The way Jericho sent him flying was like seeing a giant ball fly from wall to wall.

He had only been stalling. Making sure the others had enough time to clear the town. It had been an hour, so it was now or never. He stopped and let Malum fall in the middle of the room.

"H-How are you… able to do this? I can f-feel your magic. It's nowhere near this… strong." he barely managed to say.

"You're right. My magic isn't this strong… at the moment. You see, if I used my full power, I couldn't kill you. However, I could weaken you enough that you wouldn't be able to reappear for an eon."

"Then why don't you!"

"_Be warned. I had to learn this the hard way. If you use the full power of the sword right away, without training, you will be overpowered."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_If a master is more powerful than his servant, the servant will obey. But if the servant is more powerful, it will over throw the master. The Sword is your servant. When you unlock its power, you and the Sword become one, and it lends it to you. So if you use all of its power, it becomes the master."_

"… _I understand."_

"If I used all of its power I would lose control."

"But how did you get so much power?"

"_I've been meaning to ask you something. Why are we here?"_

"_I am going to train you. I faced Malum once before. I don't want you to face him bling like I did."_

"The original Jericho, the one you faced two thousand years ago. He took my spirit to Limbo. He trained me to fight you."

"That would explain it. But how did you do it in so short a time?"

"_How are you going to train me? I don't have a lot of time."_

"_There is a time difference here."_

"There's a time difference in Limbo. One minute here, is one hundred years there."

"It must have taken you awhile to learn how to unleash the full power of the sword."

"_It must have taken you forever to unlock the power."_

"_Actually, unlocking the power is easy. Mastering it is the hard part. I unlocked the power very easily. But I never mastered it in the living world. I worked on it for forty years in the living world and another twenty here. I had to wait until I died to master it. But I have a feeling you may make it on time."_

"Actually, it only took me a year to unlock it. But it took me almost fifty to maser it. Then I spent the next fifteen years getting stronger, and learning to control my power. I had to if I was going to constantly discharge all of it."

"But you said you weren't using all of it."

"Well technically I'm not using it all. I'm using some of it, and discharging what I don't need."

"But I can't feel it. Where are you putting it?"

Jericho said nothing. All he did was look up. Malum looked up as well. He let out a fearful grasp. In the sky above the castle, was a giant ball of pure magic bigger than the castle itself.

Malum stood up and looked at Jericho. He asked himself how a single human can have enough magic to make something this big.

"When did you…"

He suddenly realized it.

"When we started. The aura you built up. Is that it?

"Yes it is. That was the starter, and then I just built it slowly as the battle went on."

"What are you going to do? Throw it at me?"

Jericho smiled. Out of two holes on the back of his armor he started to sprout wings. He ran at Malum and grabbed hold of him. He thrust his wings once and flew into the air. He turned slightly and in a few seconds he was above the ball. He kept going until he was a few mile above.

"I'm not going to do that. There's too much of a chance I could miss. So I'm going to fly us both right into the center."

He started downward. He was slow at first, but soon he was moving faster.

"But if you do that I'll be wounded beyond repair, and you'll die." He said with fear in his voice for the second time in his life.

Faster.

"It's a small price to pay if I know you will be gone for as long a time as possible."

Faster!

"What about that pony. The black one named Luna. I can tell you love her, and she loves you."

Faster!

"… She will be safe. That is all I care about."

Faster!

Suddenly they began to move so fast, there was a sonic boom. Jericho closed his eyes as they entered. He heard a loud bang. But deep in the back of his mind he heard something else.

Hundreds of loud screams.

As Luna raced down the corridors her mind went back to Jericho. She was close to fearing he really was dead. She was close to tears when she suddenly felt the pressure. She recognized it right away. For some reason she felt it the night she met Jericho.

"Citizens of Canterlot, I, your princess, must ask you to leave the city. We are in a state of emergency. Leave all you have and meet outside the city," said Celestia to the citizens in a loud voice.

On hearing this everyone that heard her started to run. It hadn't been more than two minutes when the ground started to shake. It was barely noticeable at first, but soon it gained so much power the buildings started to shake. Then without warning one of them broke in half.

"MOMMY!" yelled a small unicorn.

As the stones were about to crush her she closed her eyes. But she felt nothing. She slightly opened one eye at first, and then opened both all the way. She looked up and saw something holding it up.

"Are you going to move or do I have to hold this thing all day?" asked Kane with the stone on his shoulders.

He lifted it up and threw it down next to him. Wiping the sweat from his forehead he knelt down.

"Where's your mom?"

"I… I don't know."

"Well we can find her later. Right now it isn't safe here. Hop on," he said turning around.

She didn't know if she should go with him or look for her mom, but she knew he was right about it not being safe. With one big jump she landed on his back.

"Hold on," he said running down the street passing Zev and Rainbowdash.

It may have been about a minute since the buildings started to fall, but she and Zev had come up with a good system. Rainbow stayed near the ground and helps any stragglers, while Zev was further up nocking rubble out of the way.

"There's somepony hiding in the building ahead. I'm going to go get him. Keep them moving," said Rainbow.

Zev nodded, thrusting his javelin and reducing a large rock to dust. He hoped Jericho was alright. He heard a scream and saw a pony about to be crushed by a boulder. He aimed carefully and sent his spear flying right into the center of the rock.

"Are you alright?" asked Zev to the scared pony.

"Yeah," he said.

"Then get moving."

The pony nodded and started to catch up to the crowd.

Zev grabbed his spear and ran after him, passing Rainbowdash.

"You have to fly," said Rainbow.

"But I can't," said a scared colt.

"I don't want to hear that. Now flap your wings and fly."

"I'll try."

He started to flap his wings. Soon he was off the ground. He opened his eyes and saw he was in the air.

"I did it."

"Good, now go find your mom or dad."

He moved slowly at first, but soon he was going at a fine pace. Rainbow found Zev, and they continued their routine, passing Twilight and Applejack.

"I've been kicking this thing for three minutes, but it won't budge," said Applejack, referring to the large boulder in the doorway of a shop.

"Well we have to get those ponies out of there. The shaking stopped, but most of these buildings are unstable," said Twilight.

"But how do we do it?"

Twilight thought about it for a second. Then an idea hit her, or it was a piece of the building.

"You've been kicking it in order to break it, right."

Applejack nodded.

"Well if I can get you inside you can kick it from that direction and you may not break it, but you may knock it out of the way."

"Well how am I going to get in there?"

"I do know a teleporting spell. I can try."

"Alright, we have to try."

In a flash of light Applejack was inside the building surrounded by scared ponies. She saw the rock and got a look of determination. She backed up and ran strait at it. When she was close enough, she pivoted on her front hoofs and kicked the boulder once and it fell out of the way.

She ran out fallowed by about ten ponies, all thanking her. Twilight joined them and together they led them out of the city.

Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Jericho's family were in the streets directing the crowd towards Luna and Celestia in the front of the group.

"Come now everyone, move quickly," said Rarity.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright," mumbled a worried Fluttershy.

"Don't worry, it'll all be fine," said Pinkie hopping along.

As Celestia flew in front of the group she was worried that she had made a mistake in trusting Jericho. Luna seemed to trust him, but her judgment wasn't always the best. But she also knows that she has full faith in her sister's judgment.

She saw a grassy meadow just outside the city. She landed and soon the crowd Gathered around her.

After almost thirty minutes since they landed, Luna and Celestia got word that the city was cleared. It had been almost an hour since they departed the castle.

But one thing was strange to her. She was moving the sun at its normal rate, so it should be behind them, and it was, but they were getting direct light in their faces.

Celestia looked at the palace; it was bathed in light as well. She looked above it. What she saw shocked her; there was a large ball directly above the palace. And it was bigger than the palace itself.

Everyone saw her looking, and looked in the same direction. They all gasped at the size of it.

"What is that?" asked Luna.

"It's magic," said Zev, standing next to her.

"I was wondering what Jericho had in mind. And I think I figured it out," said Kane.

"What is he going to do?" asked Celestia.

"He can do two things. Throw it at Malum. Or throw him at it," said Zev.

Suddenly they saw something fly out of the palace.

"It's Jericho!"

He flew past it. He went higher and higher. When he was a few miles in the air he dropped sharply

"I can't believe he is going to do this," said Kane.

"What is he going to do?" asked Luna.

"He's going to fly them both right into the center of that thing," said Zev.

Just as he said this, the silence was shattered by a sonic boom. The blast went off just when Jericho entered the sphere.

"Cover your eyes and ears!" was all they heard before the sphere exploded. They did as they were told, most of them screaming in terror.

Luna was the only one that left her eyes open, and her ears uncovered. There was no noise at all, and in the sky above the city of Canterlot, was a rainbow of colors. There were thousands of them mixing, swirling, and changing.

Reds turned into yellows, greens changed into blues, and purples shifted into reds. Colors upon colors were dancing in the air. And they were spreading. They started to move, covering the whole sky and beyond. Soon the whole sky was one big canvas of colors all mixing together.

She knew that no matter how long she lived for she would never forget how it looked.

It stayed for a few seconds and then it retracted in less than one. Everyone opened their eyes and uncovered their ears .It was deathly quiet. No one moved. Finally Kane spoke.

"We're going to have to check, so we mind as well get it over with."

"_How is it Allen has been taken over by Malum?"_

"_It is simple. You see in the world there are six key elements. We know them as the Elements of Magic. They are Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Light and Darkness. You embody all of them. When you defeated Allen and became the leader of the clan, Allen became seeped in jealousy. Because of that, when Malum offered him power, he accepted. You must separate them in order to beat Malum. I feel your time is close. You must step through the portal now."_

"_But…but what if I fail?"_

"_I know you won't. But if you want my advice, keep Allen safe. As I said, the two of you are two halves of the same coin. If you fail, I will call Allen here to train him as well. Now go."_

_Jericho turned and looked at the portal. He knew that when he ended this he would have to make a choice. He just hoped he was up to it. He jumped in._

His vision was blurry at first. He could hear voices.

"I think he's coming around!"

His vision got better. And soon he was looking at what looked to be a group of horses. Then everything that happened suddenly hit him. His eyes shot open, and he sat up. He looked around and saw all of them, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie.

He looked in the back of the room and saw Kane and Zev.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You are in Canterlot Castle," said Celestia walking in the door.

"But I thought it was destroyed."

"It was."

Jericho looked behind Celestia and saw the last person he expected. Walking in the room was Matt.

"Your king was kind enough to help rebuild it," said Luna walking in behind him.

"How long was I out?"

Everyone looked at him, than at each other.

"About three months," said Allen in the corner of the room.

Jericho looked over to him. Their eyes connected for a second. Jericho smiled.

"Well at least I'm alive."

Everyone smiled and laughed.

"Come on everyone, he needs to rest," said Matt. They all left the room except Luna. She walked over to the bed he was in and sat on a chair next to it. For what seemed like hours they just stared at each other.

"Jericho I-"

Before she could finish he lunged forward and gave her a long kiss. When they parted Luna smiled, got up and started out the door.

"I shouldn't tell you this, but Pinkie Pie said she was going to throw you a party when you woke up. So be ready for tonight."

She walked out.

Jericho knew he had a decision to make, and he was glad he had made the right one.

He knew he did. This is why he was able to sleep better than ever.

He woke up suddenly. He could hear noises from outside his door. He remembered what Luna said and decided to humor them. He got out of bed and found his clothes.

He got dressed. When he was done he walked over to the corner of the room and picked up his Sword. It felt good to feel the cold steel in his hands again. He strapped it onto his back as he always did. He proceeded out the door. The halls looked exactly the same as they did before.

He was fallowing noises in front of him. When he reached what he assumed to be the ballroom, the lights suddenly came on.

"SURPRISE!"

In the room was his entire clan, the six ponies he considered friends, Matt, Celestia, and Luna. Pinkie Pie went up to him and started talking so fast he couldn't understand.

"We decided to throw you another party. This one is a Thank You Party. I just thought that since you didn't-"

Jericho stuffed a large piece of cake in her mouth, looked her in the eye and said, "I get it."

This got a round of laughs from everyone in the room as Pinkie chewed on her treat.

"Well Jericho, it seems our work here is done. So I will be happy to say that you will be coming home at last. Everyone will learn-"

"Matt."

"Of what you did here. Imagine the celebrations and parades in-"

"Matt"

"Your honor. It will be magnificent."

"Matthew!"

"What?"

"I'm not going back."

This silenced the whole room. Kane and Zev stepped forward.

"What do you mean you aren't going back?" asked Zev.

"I just feel that I should stay here."

"But you are Jericho. The leader of our clan."

Jericho looked over to the Head Scribe.

"Take this down. From this day forward the leadership of our clan will no longer be a dictatorship. It will be a democracy. There will be a council of five people from the clan. They will make all the decisions that have to do with the family."

He saw he had all of their attention. He looked to the scribe.

"You can put that in the official records. This will be my final order as Jericho. I am resigning."

This resulted in a gasp from everyone in the room.

"And I leave the first two positions to the two people I trust most, Kane and Zev. I trust you two will make good decisions," he said walking over to them.

Zev and Kane looked at each other. They knew that if they refused he was still going to do this.

"We accept," said Zev.

"Good. Well let's not let this spoil the evening, lets have some fun."

And with that the party started. Most of the talk was about Mitch's decision. Many tried to get him to reconsider, but he was firm. Late into the evening Jericho walked past Luna.

She immediately ran to a hidden spot and opened the envelope Jericho placed under her wing.

_Dear Luna,_

_I am writing this letter to you because I want you to know that I am going away for awhile. It is not because of you, it is because of me. This land is new to me, so I want to learn as much about it as I can. By the time you are done reading this letter I will be gone. Before you go anything else come to the southern balcony, connected to the party room, and look at the sky._

_Love, Mitch._

Luna immediately went to the balcony. When she got there she looked at the sky.

When she did she was greeted with a picture of herself written in the stars. Right next to it was a picture of Mitch. They were both encircled in a heart, and their names were below it. The picture was only there for a few seconds before something flew past them and scattered them to their normal positions.

"Always with the theatrics isn't he?"

Luna turned around and saw Zev. He walked out next to her.

"You can't tame him."

"What?"

"I said you can't tame him. He's to wild."

"What do you mean I can't tame him?"

"You can't keep him down. You see, Jericho is a free spirit. He's tried to date other women, but they always try to hold him in one place. That's why his relationships never lasted long."

"But I thought he was married."

"He was. But that only worked because she was exactly the same. You couldn't hold her down either. But I think you would be good for him."

"Why is that?"

"Because I have never seen him do anything like that for anyone besides his wife."

"But what I don't understand is if Malum killed his wife, why isn't he feeling anything?"

Zev's expression turned grim.

"He is feeling it. He just doesn't show his emotions to many people. When he was young no one left him alone. So he put up walls around himself. That's why I think you could be good for him. When you are around his walls go down," he said returning the happiness to his voice.

Luna looked at him and frowned.

"Don't worry. I know him better than anyone. He'll be back. Now come-on lets go back inside. By the way could you introduce me to that cute pink pony hopping around the food table?"

Before she could answer he was gone. She looked up at the stars and smiled.

"I will never tie you down. But I will always wait for you."

She walked back inside.

"**Master I apologize for interrupting, but it seems Malum has failed you."**

"**I never expected him to succeed. He was only a pawn meant to get the king into place."**

"**Yes master. But how did he die? I thought you gave him immortality."**

**The figure grabbed a piece and moved it ones space forward to a spot occupied by a pawn and crushed the pawn. He removed his hand and examined the figure. He smiled at the large sword held by the figure.**

"**He was. I gave him immortality. Just not in the way he thought. While he was imprisoned I gave him immortality, against natural causes. He was a spirit. And like in all living things if you neglect your spirit it weakens, and soon dies."**

"**So because he thought he would never die he stopped taking care of himself. And soon his spirit weakened. But thanks to your gift, he wouldn't die."**

"**Precisely."**

"**Then why go to the trouble of freeing him from his imprisonment?"**

"**As I said, he was merely a pawn used to get the king into place. Now than, which piece is next? The queen, the bishop, the rook, or a knight," he said examining the board.**

**How is that for a cliffhanger? Well looks like we're done for now. And if you liked this one, I'm going to be starting a new story that continues a couple months were this leaves off. I'll start putting it up in early June. I just hope it doesn't take as long as this one did.**


End file.
